


Who Needs A Plot

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut aka a bunch of my nsfw prompts.  Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MikoMako - Sleepy Sex

It’s that point when late night and early morning combine into a groggy foggy mix of time that’s really neither here nor there.  Makoto wakes up and feels Seijuro snug against his back and he nestles back into the warmth.  Seijuro’s arms instantly tighten around him and he feels chapped lips press against his shoulder.  ”Sorry if I woke you,” Makoto whispers.  It’s strange.  There’s no need to whisper, it’s just the two of them in the house, but it’s just one of the rules of this nowhere time.

"Don’t be," Seijuro whispers back and presses another kiss to his skin, this time to the side of his neck and Makoto sighs.  The fan whirs in the background and he sinks even further into Seijuro’s heat with a content sigh.  "I like you being cuddly."  Seijuro rubs his hand along Makoto’s bare hip and nuzzles his neck softly.  Makoto can already feel the heavy drumming of arousal beating through his veins and when Seijuro grasps his hip and pulls them snug he can feel Seijuro’s interest as well.

Time is a funny thing in the deep hours of the night and it might be seconds or minutes or days later that Seijuro slips fingers into Makoto and he grasps at the sheets with a sigh.  Whispers, sighs, quiet kisses and gentle touches are the sounds that mark the ticking seconds.  Skin on skin slick with sweat against the pale sheets that the light of morningnight can’t quite touch.  It’s a kind of poetry, Makoto thinks, and if he were a more capable speaker he might be able to share the thought with others.  But Seijuro steals away his words, his thoughts, and his breaths when he sinks into Makoto with a groan muffled into his shoulder.

There is something so secure and perfect about being like this, being connected and flush and it’s almost as if they were made to fit together - more poetry again - like they were made for these not there nowhere fragments of time.

It doesn’t take long for them to rise to their climaxes and then sink back to the bed in a sea of weariness.  Soon they are tangled in the sheets, and each other, as they navigate the foggy expanse of their bedroom in search of their dreamlands once again.


	2. NitoRin - Mutual Masturbation

The convenient thing about living with someone for so many years is knowing their schedules, their routines.  Knowing what they do in the morning and when they’ll be hanging around for the weekend.  Knowing that when they visit family they’ll be gone at least five or six hours.  Knowing that when family comes to town your apartment will be invaded for a couple days.  Grocery trips take about an hour and they always come back with your favorite sports drink in bulk.

What you don’t count on is a sudden change in the routine.  You don’t expect them to come back an hour into their family time because their parents had to rush home early because of their father being called into work for an emergency.  You don’t expect them to come back, unlock the door, and walk in on you sprawled out on the couch with your headphones plugged into your computer casually touching yourself.

You definitely don’t expect to glance up at the feeling of someone standing next to you and practically fall off the couch when you see your roommate of five years staring down at you.  But sometimes that’s just the way things happen in life and Rin is sprawled half on half off the couch with one hand clutching his laptop and the other still part way in his shorts.  Ai says something and Rin frowns and then realizes he still has his headphones in.  He quickly pulls them off and shuts his laptop, cutting off the video.  He can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks because hey, it’s embarrassing to be caught with your hands down your pants by your roommate okay?  It’s not like neither of them didn’t know the other person did it.  He’d accidentally heard Ai a few times in the shower when he’d come back from a jog early and he’s sure there’s been a couple nights he hadn’t kept his voice quiet enough when Ai was asleep in the next room.

"Sorry, what?"  Rin asks.

"I asked if I was interrupting."  If it wasn’t for the way Ai’s ridiculous blue eyes sparkled and the corner of his lip was starting to turn into a smirk Rin would think Ai was being serious.  Like he hadn’t been standing there watching Rin fondle himself.  Oh shit.  How long  _had_  he been there?  With his headphones on he never even heard the door open.  So Ai could have easily been there for a good five minutes or so now and he would never have noticed.

"If I say yes will you go away so I can finish?"  Another good thing about living with someone for so long is they know when you’re truly being rude and when you’re just being cagey.

"Maybe I’ll stay and help you."  Rin’s smirk drops and he watches Ai carefully.

"Help me?"

"I thought you’d never ask."

Rin scrambles back onto the couch as Ai kneels down next to him with what can only be classified as a predatory smirk in his mind and Rin wonders if Ai had maybe spent too much time with their former captain over the last year because this was some Seijuro level shit if he ever saw it.  Ai rests his hand on Rin’s bare stomach and he can feel his muscles twitching at the unfamiliar touch.  Ai’s watching him and waiting.  It’s clear that he was serious about helping Rin if he wanted but he wasn’t going to just grab at him.  That slightly eager wanting to please him look from their high school days is creeping into the edges of Rin’s vision as he watches Ai’s fingers travel lightly across his stomach in an almost soothing gesture as he waits for Rin’s decision.

"Fine." Rin finally decides and flops back onto the couch with one arm draped across his flushing cheeks.  It was’t like he was embarrassed to have Ai do this but he was.  Ai lifts the headphones from Rin’s neck and gently sets them, and his laptop, off to the side somewhere and then his fingers run over the skin just above Rin’s waistband.  He can’t help but shiver.  Ai slips a hand under Rin’s shorts and starts tracing patterns on his thigh.

"You’re supposed to enjoy it," Ai says.  "Just relax a bit.  I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it."  It’s then that Rin realizes he has the fingers of the arm throw over his eyes clenched so hard his nails are digging into his palms.

"Sorry."

"Don’t be."  Ai shrugs.  Rin still has his eyes covered but he knows Ai well enough to know that tone comes with a shrug.  If he could bring himself to look he’d probably see a relaxed smile on his face.  It could be disarming, that smile, when Ai chose to use it.  His breath hitches when Ai runs a finger along his dick.  He was still mostly hard from when Ai had interrupted him only a few minutes ago and Ai’s gentle touch quickly gets him completely hard.  He’s rarely so gentle when he touches himself, he kind of likes it rough and fast, but Ai’s fingers are nimble and Rin grunts in surprise when his roommate manages to find all those little spots that make Rin start seeing stars.  Because hell it took him almost a month when he first started touching himself to even realize that spot just under the head of his dick was so sensitive and that he really liked having his balls played with and holy shit Ai has it down in under five minutes.

He finally drops his arm from his eyes and lets it slump to the floor with a groan when Ai takes one hand and cups his balls while the other continues to work him with soft sure slow strokes.  A tingle runs through his limbs when Ai catches a certain spot just below the head of his dick with his short nails and Rin’s arm twitches.

"I know I’m enjoying this," he says, "but I didn’t know you would too."  He brings his arm back up slightly and rubs the back of his hand against the bulge in Ai’s jeans.  "That can’t be entirely comfortable."  Ai’s fingers twitch and Rin draws in a sharp breath at the sudden twinge of pleasure that shoots through him.  He palms Ai through his jeans and smiles when the younger man gasps.  "I can help if you want."  He glances up and sees a flush matching his own creeping across Ai’s cheeks and down his neck and he meets Ai’s eyes.  When Ai nods he rubs his thumb along the zipper of his jeans and manages to slip them open, though the button is a bit difficult to manage one handed.  He pulls Ai from his boxers and is kind of pleased to see he’s already hard.

He runs his hand down Ai’s length and smiles when he hears his breathy sigh.  Ai’s a bit bigger than he expected, not that he had really spent substantial time thinking about Ai’s dick over the years or anything.  He figures that if Ai is as gentle with himself as he is being with Rin then Rin’s usual methods of getting himself off might be a pleasant surprise for his roommate.  So he swipes a bit of pre-cum from the tip and rubs it into his palm before giving Ai’s dick a couple swift, rough strokes.

It doesn’t take long for Ai’s breath to become shaky as he hunches forward and drops his head onto Rin’s stomach.  His breath is hot and damp against Rin’s skin, erratic even as his touch on Rin remains gentle.  Rin nudges Ai’s shoulder with his free hand and gestures for him to move his head further up.  He shuffles and scoots along the edge of the couch until his forehead is pressed against Rin’s shoulder.  It means the loss of the hand on Rin’s balls but he wants Ai pressed against him.  Wants to feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gets closer and closer.  Wants to feel Ai’s fingers clench around his dick as they both near their climaxes.

"Rin," Ai whines against his bare shoulder and leans in even further, edging his nose towards Rin’s neck.  Ai makes one final twist of his wrist and Rin is over the edge, Ai’s name on his lips as he covers his stomach with strings of cum.  It doesn’t take long to come down when he feels Ai rutting gently against his hand, like he’s trying to take the edge off without actually finishing it himself, and Rin suddenly clenches his hand around Ai’s dick.  He urges Ai to sit up on his knees fully and then he finally is able to use both hands to work at Ai.  One hand massaging his balls and running over his thighs as the other twists and tugs at his dick.  Ai’s breath is coming in short pants and when he leans forward over Rin to grab onto the back of the couch he knows he’s almost there.

They lock eyes and Rin grins, “Come for me, Ai.”  Ai’s cum joins Rin’s across his stomach and he watches as Ai slumps down.  Rin catches him before he can wind up with their cum all over his shirt and guides him back up to flop awkwardly across his chest.  Ai’s chin digs into his arm when Ai rubs the top of his head against the couch cushion.

"Sorry about the mess," Ai mutters, "I’ll help you clean it up."

Rin can only laugh because  _there_ was his roommate.  The convenient thing about living with someone for so many years was knowing them and the fun thing was when they could still surprise you.


	3. SouRin - Touch

The sheets are cool where his fingers dig in, warm under his stomach where they’ve absorbed his body heat, tight around his ankle where they’ve tangled.  Rin’s breath is warm when he leans down, fingers trailing paths along Sousuke’s back.  Hot and cool compete to overwhelm his senses and Rin presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder.  He shouldn’t bother asking the question, he knows that, but feeling Rin’s fingers skirting down his back, across his ass, and down his thighs he can’t stop himself.

 

"You done with the touching yet?  Ready to get the show started?"

Rin’s laugh sets the heat coiling in his stomach on fire.

"But I like touching, Sousuke."  Rin’s fingers run a temptation filled line from Sousuke’s calf up to the nape of his neck.  "Touching.  And tasting."  His lips and tongue follow the same path and Sousuke tries not to squirm under the attention.  "And hearing."  Rin nips at the edge of Sousuke’s ear and grins at the shaky breath he draws in.

Rin is fire and heat and temptation in human form.  Brilliant as the sun and just as hard to look at head on.  Sousuke knows this and steals glances every chance he gets.  Dares to touch the burning soul that is Rin.  Sousuke can be cold, so cold, but just a glimpse is enough to set him on fire.  Heat flows from Rin’s fingers and settles beneath Sousuke’s skin, burning and itching, demanding to be recognized for the passion it is.

This is  _his_  Rin.  This sweet, wicked, burning passion is Rin’s gift to him.

A gift he is certain he doesn’t deserve but he is, among other things, greedy, so he accepts it and puts himself into Rin’s hands.  Carves out a place in Rin’s heart and refuses to leave even when he’s burning up.

Rin’s fingers are dancing across his back, nails tracing patterns that disappear from sight but are singed into Sousuke’s memory, and he feels a thread of something even warmer than Rin’s passion stitching itself through his heart.  Rin’s love is another gift he’ll never give up so long as he lives.

A single touch can wind him up so tightly that he can barely contain himself and here Rin is letting his hands wander freely along Sousuke’s skin, making him squirm with anticipation and a restlessness that is born from the desire to touch back.  To send rivers of fire through Rin’s veins and see the desire building in his eyes.  He starts to move, to roll over and pull Rin down to him, but Rin is quicker.  He straddles Sousuke’s lower back and leans down.

Bare chest presses to bare back and Sousuke can feel their heat mingling.  ”Besides,” Rin whispers against his neck and he shudders, brain scrambling to pick up the thread of whatever conversation Rin had left off on, “do you really want me to stop?”

The fingers of one hand wriggle their way along the curve of his hip and underneath him and he gasps when Rin wedges them between the mattress and Sousuke, the pressure and heat making him pull back in surprise.  Rin easily slips backwards and adjusts his weight as he runs his fingers along the small opening Sousuke’s movement made.

"No."  Sousuke rasps out as Rin’s fingers wrap around him.  "Definitely don’t want you to stop."

"That’s good," Rin bites at his side and he groans because fuck does he like it when Rin marks him, makes him his for the world to see, "because I didn’t plan on stopping."

He opens his mouth to say something only to groan out a breathy “Fuck,” when Rin jerks his hand forward and bites his side again.  Rin tends to the bites with a gentle kiss that causes Sousuke to shudder when he parts his lips and licks carefully at the marks.

"I bet," Rin says between nips and kisses and licks, "that I could absolutely wreck you with little more than my teeth on your skin and my fingers slick around you."  Sousuke shudders again and tries his hardest not to jerk his hips down, tries not to rub himself into Rin’s hand and against the rougher texture of the sheets, and Rin knows.  He can tell in the way his fingers twitch on his cock, the way his teeth graze across the muscles of his back, the way his other hand lands on Sousuke’s hip and pulls him onto his knees.

And he is so lost, so consumed in the heat, he never even registered Rin sliding off his back and kneeling between his legs.  He can feel the way Rin’s shorts are damp where he presses against Sousuke’s cheek when he leans forward to lick the sweat gathering along Sousuke’s spine and he whimpers and twitches his hips back.  Heat rises to his cheeks when Rin responds to the sound with a breathy groan of his own.

It has nothing to do with pride.  Rin could fuck him into the mattress for all he cared.  He could wreck him with nothing but the sound of his voice low and deep and heavy in his ear.  The feel of his teeth sinking into his neck and his fingers dipping below his waistband.  Leave him a pile of shaking limbs and useless thoughts with just a look.

Because Rin’s passion tackles him, knocks him down, and wraps him up until he’s ready to explode from the heat alone.  

Rin twists his wrist and runs his other hand down Sousuke’s chest.  Leans back with a grin Sousuke doesn’t have to see to know is there.  He almost loses it when Rin presses his hips to Sousuke’s ass.  Just knowing that Rin is this aroused, this hot, because of Sousuke is a heady power.  It thrums through his body as Rin works at him with one hand, the other returning to grip his hip.  Rin’s nails dig into his hips and he jerks forward.  Rin never stops moving.  Never stops biting and kissing and licking his way across Sousuke’s back and ass and thighs.  Never stops twisting his wrist and jerking Sousuke.  Never stops touching him.

He’s at the edge, muscles taut, when Rin shoves him forward and presses him into the mattress again.  Rin’s teeth catch his neck just below his ear and he chuckles against Sousuke’s skin.  Sousuke comes with a shout, pressed against the mattress with Rin’s fingers still working him.

The sheets are hot where his fingers have dug in, damp where his stomach is pressed against them, and tangled around his ankles.  Rin’s breath is hot against his neck as he breathes heavily and jerks Sousuke through the last of his shuddering orgasm.  There’s nothing cool now and Sousuke lets himself burn up in Rin’s fire.


	4. MakoRin - Knee Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made ruritto write [almost blowjob smut](http://ruritto.tumblr.com/post/95430160626/fucking-fine-cause-ezzydean-is-a-demon-and) while at work so I promised to continue the fic for her and write what happens after they get home that day.

It felt weird. The whole day rushed by yet was at a standstill. His legs itched under his pants and he could feel the socks digging into his thighs. Why had he let Makoto do that to him this morning?  It wasn’t as if he was adverse to that kind of attention from Makoto, he had always admired Makoto’s physique and he had learned that he was apparently very into back muscles and had, admittedly, possibly had an x-rated dream or two about his roommate in the months they had been living together. But really? Just letting him  _do_   _that_  to him without a struggle or anything. Letting him mark his thighs like that without any repercussions?

 

That just wasn’t like Rin at all. He blamed his tiredness and the fact he wasn’t a morning person at all and the fact he had  _no idea_  Makoto was even interested in him sexually.

No, he couldn’t focus on that right now, or on the memory of Makoto’s mouth hot on his thigh, the way he nosed at Rin’s boxers, the way he - “Fuck,” Rin hisses under his breath and smacks his face.  He has to focus.  On the fact that Makoto had basically attacked him this morning.

And that he had promised to let him continue “later.”

Makoto has spent most of the time he hasn’t been actually focused on work pacing and trying not to let the thought of Rin in those thigh high socks get to him.  But every time he stopped moving, stopped occupying himself, Rin would shuffle in, sleepy and disheveled, and stretch in his mind, boxers shifting to reveal a patch of milky thigh covered in hickeys.  Hickeys that Makoto had left there.  After attacking Rin.

Shit Rin will probably kill him when he gets home now that he’ll be fully awake.

He almost doesn’t want to go home, despite Rin’s promise of continuing later, and he drags his feet the entire way.  He steps inside and slips off his shoes, setting them neatly next to Rin’s, and cautiously steps into their living room.  Rin is waiting for him, sitting carefully on the back of the couch so he could see the doorway, and catches him in a steely glare the moment he crosses the threshold.

"Makoto," Rin’s voice is quiet but stern and Makoto feels a tinge of fear creep into his stomach.  It’s twisted with a perverse sort of excitement as Rin points to the floor in front of him.  "Come here."  He stands in front of Rin and the back of his head is stinging before he can even register Rin moving.  "That," Rin says as Makoto brings his hand up to his head in surprise, "was for attacking me like that this morning when I was still mostly asleep and could barely function properly."

"Sorry," Makoto murmurs sheepishly as he rubs his head, "I won’t do it again."

"Damn straight.  You better make sure you have my permission before attacking me next time."

"Permission?"  Rin hops off the couch and starts across the living room.  He stops just before the kitchen and looks back at Makoto.

"You don’t touch people like that without permission.  You understand, right Makoto?"  Something in Rin’s tone makes Makoto gulp, makes his fingers feel heavy, makes his blood thrum.

"I understand," he replies.  Rin smiles and heads into the kitchen and Makoto takes a moment to try to figure out what just happened.  He can tell by the hard-on he’s starting to sport that whatever it was bypassed his brain and went straight to his cock.  Rin’s tone?  The way he scolded Makoto and ordered him around?  He had never really gotten much enjoyment out of being told what to do before but he had also never wanted to worship someone’s thighs so badly before.  So new experiences all around today.  Lucky him.

Rin hadn’t even been planning on doing anything with Makoto.  He had planned on brushing off that morning as some kind of misunderstanding or joke gone wrong.  But then he had called Makoto over in front of the couch and something just switched.  He suddenly wanted Makoto to finish.  Wanted him on his knees in the kitchen, looking up at him as his mouth worked at Rin.

"Makoto," Rin calls out from the kitchen, "come here."  It’s not a question or even a statement.  It’s an order and Makoto takes a steadying breath before complying.  When Makoto peeks into the kitchen Rin is leaning backwards against the counter, bracing himself with his elbows, and waiting for Makoto.  "It’s later."  Rin announces and when Makoto doesn’t move he cocks an eyebrow.  "Finish what you started."  Makoto’s eyes dart from Rin’s grin to the waist of his slacks and back.  He steps up to Rin and meets his eyes, hesitating because he does not want to fuck this up, and Rin huffs out a laugh.  "Do I need to tell you twice?"

Makoto drops onto his knees and quickly undoes Rin’s pants, pulling them off with a groan when he sees the slightly red skin peeking up from the top of the thigh highs.  His tosses Rin’s slacks over his shoulder and runs his hands from Rin’s feet to his thighs and once again congratulates himself on a great choice of sock.  He guides Rin onto the stool beside him and once again settles himself in between his legs.  The dark red boxers and black thigh highs still frame that patch of skin perfectly but one leg is now covered in smattering of purpleing bruises and the other is smooth and pale just waiting to be marked.  

He presses a kiss to each mark from the morning he can find before turning to the other leg, nuzzling at Rin’s cock on the way.  He looks up when Rin tangles his fingers in his hair and grins before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Rin’s thigh, never breaking eye contact as he works the skin gently.  He lets go and kisses the spot before moving inwards towards Rin’s boxers.  He is taking his time, pressing kisses along Rin’s thighs and running his tongue along the red lines from where the top of the socks have been resting and rubbing all day.

Rin tugs on his hair and Makoto pulls himself away from Rin’s thighs with a groan.  He looks up at Rin and waits for him to catch his breath.  After a moment Rin looks down at him and hooks a thumb in the waistband of his boxers and tugs it.  Makoto takes the hint and send Rin’s boxers to join his slacks and is back between Rin’s thighs in an instant.  He takes Rin into his mouth and groans when Rin hooks his legs over Makoto’s shoulders and pulls him forward.

Rin lets out a breathy moan as Makoto bobs his head.  Makoto’s hands are running up and down the side of Rin’s thighs, curving to cup his ass and then moving to trace the tops of the socks before returning.  Makoto shifts slightly settles Rin so he can use one hand to work the base of his cock while he runs his tongue along the rest of it.  It’s only been a few minutes but Rin is sure that it’s not going to take long for him to come and he tugs at Makoto’s hair.  Makoto pulls off with a wet pop that’s so obscene Rin shivers as he takes in the flush of Makoto’s cheeks and the redness of his lips.  Makoto grins up at him and runs his tongue from the base of Rin’s cock all the way to the slick tip and then back down again.

He moves to take Rin into his mouth again.  ”Stop.”  Rin says with his fingers in Makoto’s hair.  Makoto stops with just the head in his mouth, saliva mingling with the salty pre-cum in his mouth and he waits.  Waits until his mouth is full and he wants to swallow.  Waits until his tongue itches to move and his jaw threatens to cramp.  Waits until Rin smiles when a line of saliva trickles from the corner of his lips and nods.  ”You listen well.  Now.  Finish what you started.”

Makoto takes a deep breath and swallows the liquid in his mouth before taking Rin all the way in.  It doesn’t take him long to bring Rin back to that edge and pull him over it.  Rin’s thighs squeeze and Makoto groans at the sensation of Rin’s socks rubbing along his neck as Rin comes with a moan.  He works Rin through his orgasm, smoothing his hands along Rin’s thighs and hips as Rin twitches in his mouth.  When Rin is done Makoto pulls back far enough to pop Rin’s cock out of his mouth and then nuzzle at his stomach.

Makoto is playing with the edge of one of the socks when Rin finally stirs again.  ”So about that black and white striped pair…”  He laughs as Rin slaps weakly at his head and growls at him.


	5. MakoSou + Rin - Demon!AU

A muffled curse sounds as bottles rattle and cascade to the floor.  Sousuke’s fingers scrabble for purchase on the table top, knocking scrolls and pens out of the way as Makoto bends over him.  He can just make out the sound of something dripping off one of the tables and pooling on the floor over his ragged breathing.  It’s something that he’s sure should probably concern him but he can’t think much beyond the way Makoto’s cock feels filling him up and the way he’s been keeping Sousuke pinned down.  Makoto presses him even tighter against the table, trapping Sousuke’s cock against the polished surface, hips snug against Sousuke’s ass, and bites at his neck.  He can only groan as Makoto works the skin between his teeth while slowly rocking his hips back and forth.  Makoto straightens up and admires the scattering of already darkening bruises he’s left across Sousuke’s back and shoulders.

"You look so good like this," he murmurs as he runs his fingers down Sousuke’s spine.  He rubs gently at the edge of Sousuke’s hole with his thumb, pressing at where they’re joined, and smiles at the whiny groan the other man lets out.  He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward once, hard enough to coax a whimper from Sousuke’s lips and he feels a trickle of fire trace up his spine.

"Not to interrupt but what the hell are you doing and why the hell am I here?"  Sousuke freezes underneath him at the voice and reaches back to slap at Makoto when he remains inside Sousuke.  Makoto simply shifts enough to glance over his shoulder and spot the source of the voice.  An angry looking man is standing in the middle of their summoning circle and Makoto’s eyes flicker from the circle across the room to the table he has Sousuke bent over.  A trickle of liquid has carried a mix of ingredients from the table to the circle and Makoto chuckles as he spots a summoning scroll that had rolled off the table and come to a stop at the edge of the circle.

"And who are you?" Makoto asks.  Sousuke starts to push himself up but Makoto twitches his hips forward and places one palm in the center of his back.

"Rin.  The fire demon you idiots summoned."

"Well Rin," he notes the way the demon shivers at the sound of his voice and smiles, "I’m Makoto and this," he gestures to the man he has pinned to the table, "is Sousuke."  Makoto bends down and whispers a something in Sousuke’s ear that causes him to stiffen and then relax under Makoto’s palm.  

"No."  Sousuke states.

"It wasn’t a question Sousuke."  Makoto replies in an unwavering voice as he slides his hands to Sousuke’s hips.

"What did you say to him?"  Rin asks, curiosity getting the better of him as he tries not to watch Makoto pull out of the other man.  Makoto settles himself in a chair not far from the circle Rin is still trapped in.

"I told him we should make sure to entertain our guest."  Makoto says with a smile.  He crooks a finger at Sousuke who glares at him but walks over.  Rin watches, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, as Sousuke crawls onto Makoto’s lap and waits on his knees for Makoto to guide his cock back into his ass.  The first groan has Rin squeezing his eyes shut and bringing his hands up to his ears.  "Now now, we can’t have that."  Makoto’s voice resonates in Rin’s head and he fights to resist the command.  "You need to watch."  His eyes flutter open almost without his permission and he tries not to look at the two men in front of him.  His eyes flicker past their shoulders only to stare at himself.  There’s a mirror directly behind the chair and he sees his own wild eyes and flushed face for only a moment before his gaze shifts to the side and meets Sousuke’s.

Sousuke settles down, mouth dropping open slightly, and Rin watches in fascination, eyes darting from Sousuke’s reflected gaze to Makoto’s fingers kneading his ass, before catching Makoto’s eyes.

"Good," Makoto praises and Rin’s not sure if he’s talking to him or Sousuke.  He leans forward a bit to press a kiss to Sousuke’s neck never breaking eye contact with Rin.  "Whenever you’re ready."  Sousuke grunts in acknowledgement and then carefully pulls himself up a little before dropping back into Makoto’s lap.  He keeps moving, pulling himself up a little further each time before dropping back down, and soon Rin tears his eyes away from watching Makoto’s lips work at his throat to watch Sousuke’s face in the mirror.  His eyes have drifted close and his face is flushed as he fucks himself on Makoto’s cock.  They both let out soft grunts and suck in stilted breaths and he speeds up.

Makoto’s hands settle on his waist and Sousuke’s eyes fly open when Makoto snaps his hips up.  He immediately meets Rin’s eyes and groans even louder than before.  ”Fuck Makoto, harder,” he hisses and Makoto chuckles against his throat.

Sousuke’s groans easily drown out the sound of skin slapping together as Makoto shifts just a little and pulls Sousuke’s hips towards him as he thrusts up.  Sparks shoot up his spine and his fingers curl in Makoto’s hair as he gasps.  ”Eyes open,” Makoto demands and he didn’t even realize he had shut them but he manages to drag them back open long enough to once again meet Rin’s gaze in the mirror and then Makoto wraps his fingers around Sousuke’s cock and he’s coming hard enough to see stars.

Whimpers escape his lips each time Makoto thrusts up into him as he comes down from his orgasm and he can barely hear Rin shuffling uneasily in the circle behind them.  He curls around Makoto and shifts letting Makoto bear his weight as he fucks up into him.  Makoto slams into one final time and they both cry out as he comes.

Sousuke leans back a little and glances at Rin in the mirror.  He’s flushed and fidgeting and keeps darting glances from Makoto’s face to his hands still dug into Sousuke’s hips to Sousuke’s back.  He notices he seems to refuse to actually look further down to where Makoto is still twitching in his ass and he can feel their cum running down the joint of his hip and to the curve of his ass.  ”I think we broke him,” Sousuke whispers in Makoto’s ear.

The answering chuckle sends a thrill down his spine.


	6. MakoSou + Rin - Demon!AU Pt2

Rin is used to being summoned to do fire demon things.  Set stuff on fire, toss a few fireballs at people, and go on his merry way.  He is not used to being summoned to the same circle day after day after day to watch two men fucking each other.  He stretches on the bench and frowns at Haru’s bland expression.

“I don’t see the problem.”  Rin honestly wasn’t sure why he bothered trying to explain his irritation to Haru.  Other than he had no one else to turn to at the moment.  “Just go along with it.”

"God damn it Haru I’m not some creepy ass water incubus demon like you who would literally do almost anything for a dip in a pool.  I don’t  _want_  to deal with shit like that.”  Haru stares at him but doesn’t deny anything and Rin sighs.  “I just,” he stops when he feels the familiar churn in his stomach as he’s being pulled through the boundaries.  “Hate you so much right now,” he finishes as he glares up into a friendly green gaze.

 

“Something wrong today Rin?”

“Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of making me watch you two?”

“I don’t think it’s all that sick, but yes we enjoy you watching.”  Makoto smiles and turns back to the table.  Rin blanches and then immediately flushes when he sees Sousuke spread out on the table.  He’s missing his shirt and his pants are doing nothing to hide his arousal as Makoto steps up to him and picks up a feather beside his head and examines it.  It’s the same not quite maroon color as Rin’s hair and he flushes even more at this realization.

“Why don’t you just find some other weirdo to watch you then?”

“Didn’t you hear me?”  Makoto runs the feather down Sousuke’s chest and abs and looks at Rin.  “Because we enjoy  _you_  watching us.”  Makoto twirls the feather in his fingers and holds the shaft in his fingers like a pen.  Sousuke’s muscles jump as Makoto presses the tip to his stomach and moves it across his skin, scratching out symbols.  Rin feels that churn in his stomach again but instead of being released back through the boundary he finds himself drawn out of the circle towards the table.  His fingers twitch and tremble as he tries to fight it.  But Makoto is far too powerful for Rin to simply break away and escape.  Sousuke’s skin is warm under his touch but Rin still flinches when his fingers settle against Sousuke’s stomach.

“What are you doing?”  Rin hisses as his fingers trace the symbols on Sousuke’s stomach, red lines raised along toned skin, without his permission.

“Eh?”  Makoto turns away to dig through a basket nearby.  “We were tired of you watching from so far away.”  He lets out a happy hum as he finds what he’s looking for.  “So I was poking through some old books of mine,” handing Rin a strip of soft cloth he smiles down at Sousuke and runs his fingers along his arms, “and found something that looked interesting to try.  Put the blindfold on him if you would Rin.”  Makoto turns away yet again and wanders away to pull the chair away from the summoning circle and closer to the table.  “Rin.”  He repeats when he notices Rin hasn’t done as he said.

It’s not that Rin is necessarily opposed to doing this.  He’s not the sex crazed demon Haru is but he will admit to being curious.  He’s just not all that fond of being told what to do and being yanked around at someone’s whim.  There’s a reason his summoning was such a complicated process.  To think that these two idiots had stumbled through it purely on accident while in the middle of screwing each other was mind boggling.

“Come on, Rin.”  Makoto’s voice teases at his mind, urges him to move, and he resists a little longer.  “Don’t leave Sousuke waiting all day.”  The smile he doesn’t even have to see to hear gives Rin a feeling that Makoto would be willing to leave his partner on the table all day, sweating and hard, while he simply watched him slowly fall apart.  Makoto had power that Sousuke was willing to bend to.  To submit to.  Rin wasn’t sure he had the same strength of will to be controlled that Sousuke did.

As if sensing his wandering thoughts Sousuke smiles and reaches out to Rin, fingers brushing his arm before dropping back to the table.  “It’s fine.  Just listen to him.”  Rin frowns, but steps over to place the blindfold over Sousuke’s eyes.

“Now make sure it won’t slip off.”  Makoto hums a little tune as he watches from the chair.  Rin gives the knot an extra tug before sliding it to rest at the back of Sousuke’s head.  “Good.”  Rin’s skin itches at the praise and he looks back to meet Makoto’s eyes before dropping his gaze.  “Now I want you to touch him.”  Rin’s eyes snap from where he had been studying the floor around his bare feet straight into Makoto’s green gaze.

“Wha-” he croaks and clears his throat.  “What?”

“Touch him.  You’re not stupid Rin please don’t make me repeat myself so much.”  Makoto’s smile is kind but there is a bite to his words that slices into Rin.  He turns back to where Sousuke is waiting patiently.  His hard-on seems to have gone down a little in the time they’ve been talking and Rin is sure if he lets this go on much longer Makoto will actually get upset.  Rin may be a fire demon who could potentially burn this place down around them but Makoto was still the one who had summoned him, had contracted him to come and do his bidding, which meant he wasn’t just some run of the mill magician.  He had power.  Power that Rin wasn’t sure he wanted to test the limit of.  He holds his hand out over Sousuke’s chest and takes a deep breath before unclenching his fist.

The first tentative touch causes Sousuke’s breath to hitch and he stills completely, waiting for more.  Rin’s fingers skim along his chest and down his stomach hesitating at the waist of his pants before skittering back up towards his shoulders.  He repeats the circuit a few times, fingers brushing over Sousuke’s nipples and down his arms once or twice, until Sousuke shudders.  Rin notes with flushed cheeks that Sousuke’s fully hard again and he wonders at it a little.  Decides that it’s probably due to the almost featherlight quality to Rin’s unsure touches.  He’s sure that it’s been a long time, if ever, since Makoto’s hands were this soft, this hesitant, this unsure on Sousuke’s body.

“Stand on the other side of the table.”  Makoto’s quiet voice seems to boom through the room and Rin tenses for a moment.  “I want to see you both.”  He does as told but can’t bring himself to look at Makoto.  His hands rest on the edge of the table and Sousuke turns his hand to give Rin’s fingers a comforting brush.  “Rin.”  His eyes slip across Sousuke’s chest and he looks off to the side of where Makoto is sitting.  “You’ve seen us enough times.  I want you to touch Sousuke.  You know what to do.”

He does know what to do.  He’s seen them enough times.  Seen Makoto touching Sousuke, seen Sousuke touching Makoto.  He could probably make a list of the things each of them enjoys doing to the other and having done to themself and it would be fairly accurate.  That doesn’t mean he has the courage to do any of those things himself.  Despite that he finds his fingers drifting over Sousuke’s chest.  Before he can really stop himself or question it any further his fingers skim down over Sousuke’s stomach and he marvels at the way the muscles tense and jump under his fingers.  Almost as if they’re dancing beneath the skin.  A few inches further and he hooks his fingers under the material and pulls it down carefully.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen almost all there is to see of Sousuke, or Makoto for that matter, by now.  But seeing him this close makes Rin stop and stare a little.  Sousuke’s cheeks are flushed and it’s creeping down his neck to his chest almost as if he can feel Rin’s curious gaze and Makoto’s heated one.  He runs one finger experimentally down the length of Sousuke’s cock and smiles a little when he hears the gasp of surprise.  His eyes flicker to Makoto and for a moment he’s lost in that green stare.  He feels his face flush yet again and drops his gaze back to Sousuke.  A couple drops of pre-cum are resting at the head of his cock and Rin touches it with the top of his finger, rubbing slightly to feel the texture and the way his fingers glide over the surface.  Another sharp inhalation from Sousuke spurs him on.

It doesn’t take him long to find an easy rhythm for his strokes - he really has seen them doing this sort of thing way too often - and he soon has Sousuke shuddering and groaning with each slick motion of his fist.  For the first time in what feels like ages Makoto speaks from his seat and Rin starts a little, hand losing it’s rhythm for a moment.  “He’s close.  Go ahead and tell him he can come.”  Rin’s eyes flicker from where he’s been watching Sousuke bite his lip and clench his fingers into fists over to Makoto for just a moment.  Makoto smiles at him and nods.

“Sousuke,” Rin’s tongue feels heavy with power, “you can come now.”  Sousuke shudders and his back arches up off the table as he comes over Rin’s hand and his own stomach, ribbons of come nearly reaching his chin.  Rin works him through it like he’s seen Makoto do, fingers tight on Sousuke’s cock stroking strong from base to tip, until he’s lying there, fingers twitching against the table.

“Good.”  Makoto coos as he stands and approaches them.  Rin is studying his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers, nose scrunching at the sticky feeling and never notices Makoto reaching the side opposite him.  “So very good.”  He murmurs and Rin watches out of the corner of his eye as Makoto unties the blindfold and tosses it to the side.  “Do you want to see Rin with your come all over his hand Sousuke?”  Rin freezes as Sousuke’s eyes open and he meets Rin’s gaze.  Sousuke smiles and then looks to Rin’s glistening fingers.  Makoto gestures for Rin to let him take his hand and after a moment he does.

Makoto’s fingers are thick and strong on his own as he uses Rin’s fingers to draw nonsensical shapes on Sousuke’s stomach with the cum splattered there.  Sousuke shudders again and Makoto presses a kiss to his temple.  Rin steps back when Makoto steps away and returns with damp towels.  He passes one to Rin and uses the other to wipe up Sousuke’s stomach.

Rin frowns as he feels the churning in his stomach and finds himself drawn back to the circle.  He sits with his legs crossed as Sousuke and Makoto whisper back and forth for a few minutes.  He’s staring down at his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers again, when Makoto pulls the chair up to the circle.  “Something wrong?”

“I can’t believe you forced me to do that with that stupid spell.  You’re really-”  He cuts off as Makoto starts laughing.  “What the hell’s so funny.”

“The spell was nothing more than a binding spell.  The only thing you had to do was stay within a couple feet of the symbols.”  Rin gives him a confused look which only makes Makoto laugh again.  “Honestly.  Other than summoning you here I can’t actually make you do anything.”

“But you always say stuff and then I have to do it.”  Sousuke pads over, barefoot and thankfully with his pants on, and flops himself into Makoto’s lap.  Makoto shifts to let him drape his feet over one side of the chair and slip his arm around Makoto’s shoulders.

“You might feel compelled to do it since Makoto is the one who summoned you and he is pretty powerful.”  Sousuke states and gives Rin a grin.  “But what you do is all up to you in the end.”  Makoto chuckles and rolls a scroll into the circle.  Rin glances down and sees it’s his summoning contract.

“Take it and read it.  You’re free to go.”  Rin snatches up the contract and skims through it with wide eyes.  He feels the churning in his gut and looks up in time to see Makoto and Sousuke both smiling at him.  Then he’s back glaring at Haru who still hasn’t left.

“I really hate them.”  Haru’s amused laugh shows how little he believes Rin.  Which is fine because Rin doesn’t even believe himself.


	7. SouRin - Shower Time

He drops his head to the tile and rolls his shoulders under the warm weight of the water.  The cascading water eases some of the tension from his body but he’s still wired, high strung from the week’s training and he feels like he’s about to jitter his way out of his skin.  He had been the last out of the pool, the last to shower.  Not because of any failures on his part, if he was lucky those soul crushing bouts of insecurity were in the past, but because he had asked, said he could focus better with a little private cool down swimming.

And he can.  Usually.  Today he was still unfocused.  His mind felt cluttered and messy.  He swipes a hand down his face and rubs idly at his stomach as he steps backwards out of the spray.

 

He doesn’t expect the cool hands that run down his back and cover his hips and he yelps and spins around.  Sousuke catches him when he loses his footing and grins down at him.  ”A bit distracted?”

"Shit Sousuke.  Don’t sneak up on me."

"I’ve been here watching you for almost five minutes."

"Creep."  Rin laughs and pushes at his arm intending to turn around and shut off the shower so he could dry off.

"You looked good today."  Sousuke presses a kiss to his temple and Rin smiles.  

"You were watching?  Thought you couldn’t make it out of your class on time."

"I was sick today."  He runs a hand down Rin’s spine and cups his ass.

"Oh is that so?"  Rin grins up at him and tangles his fingers in Sousuke’s hair.  "Then you really shouldn’t be standing around in wet clothes."  Sousuke looks at him in confusion.

"My clothes aren’t-" Rin sinks all his weight backwards and pulls Sousuke under the shower head with him.  A moan echoes through the showers as Sousuke pins him to the wall and nips just above his collarbone.  He presses into Sousuke’s touch and slips his hands under his now soaked shirt.  “Well, I guess you’ll just have to take care of me today.”  Sousuke murmurs into Rin’s ear.

It’s tricky to tug his soaked shirt off, Rin’s extra careful as he pulls it over Sousuke’s head, but before long Sousuke’s chest is bared for Rin.  He smiles as he kisses his way across the muscles and lets Sousuke’s hands just wander over him.  Fingers skimming over his skin, short nails tickling down his side, palms cupping his ass before starting all over again.  Rin slides down to his knees and is eternally grateful that Sousuke’s clothing of choice at university on his off days is baggy gym shorts and sweatpants.  He tugs the soaked material down and has his lips on Sousuke’s cock before he can even step out of them.  A groan reaches his ears and he smiles.  Sousuke was already mostly hard before Rin had even touched his shorts and it doesn’t take more than a minute to get him the rest of the way there.

Rin digs his fingers into Sousuke’s thighs as he works, concentrating on breathing with Sousuke’s cock in his mouth and the water trickling down his face.  He glances up through his lashes and shudders at the sight.  Sousuke is watching him, eyes dark and focused, cheeks flushed, leaning forward slightly to block most of the direct spray so water cascades over his shoulders and down his chest.  The sight causes Rin to groan around Sousuke and he gets a groan in return as Sousuke tips his head back and leans against the wall.

He knows how to work at him, where to press his tongue, where to scrape his teeth, where to press his nails, to bring Sousuke flying up to the edge and Sousuke shudders against Rin’s tongue and he pulls away.  Sousuke’s legs are shaking and Rin smiles as he guides him down slowly until he’s sitting on the floor.  He presses a quick kiss to Sousuke’s lips.  “Be right back.”

It takes him only a couple minutes to hurry out to the locker room, double check no one was around before locking the door and digging something out of his bag.  Sousuke is still waiting under the shower where Rin left him.  Rin steps in front of him to shut the water off and gasps when Sousuke wraps his hand around his hips and pulls him forward.  Sousuke’s tongue is warm against his cock and Rin sucks a sharp breath in as Sousuke takes him into his mouth.  He doesn’t even pay attention to Sousuke pulling the lube from his fingers and popping it open until a slick finger slips between his cheeks.  He spreads his legs wider making it easier for Sousuke to push a finger in, knuckle deep with one motion, as he swallowed around Rin’s cock.

His legs are quaking by the time they’re up to three fingers and his own fingers are tangled in Sousuke’s hair.  “Hit the water,” Sousuke growls as he finally pulls his mouth from Rin’s cock to nip at his thigh, “and then come down here.”  The water shuts off and it’s almost eerily quiet without the background noise.  Rin slicks Sousuke up and then slides himself down into his lap.  He hisses a little.  This position stretches him more, fills him deeper, and it takes a little longer to adjust despite the thorough prepping.  He can feel Sousuke’s fingers clenching and unclenching against his sides as he waits.  He knows Sousuke won’t move much.  For one Rin had promised to take care of him.  For another the floor is slick and Sousuke won’t have much traction to do much of anything but sit there while Rin rides him.

He carefully rocks his hips and bites his lip to hold in the moan.  Sousuke pulls him forward and seals their lips together, content to drink up every sound Rin makes.  Rin shifts, lifts his hips and drops back down and they both shudder.  It probably won’t last long so Rin decides to forgo drawing any lingering sensations out and simply fucks himself on Sousuke’s cock.  Focusing on the hot burn of the motion, the quaking of his thighs, the sound of their bodies meeting.  Pulling himself up and driving himself down while Sousuke presses kisses to his face, neck, chest, anyplace he can reach.  

He can feel Sousuke tensing up, reaching the edge again, and he’s right behind him.  Heat and tension coil in his stomach and seep through his veins.  His cock is already rubbing between their stomachs with a sweet sensation that’s sending shivers through him and when Sousuke wraps his fingers around him and tugs Rin shouts.  He tenses and slams down onto Sousuke again and Sousuke’s voice echoes around the room right after Rin’s.  Chasing it down and covering up as they groan and pant and shudder.  Rin shifts and winces as Sousuke pulls out of him.  He settles himself in Sousuke’s lap, content to rest with his head against Sousuke’s neck.  Until Sousuke shifts uneasily.

“What’s wrong?”

“My ass is numb.”  Rin’s surprised laughter echoes through the showers followed by a sharp smack to Sousuke’s chest.  “Well it is.”

“I ride you so you barely have to do a damn thing and you complain your ass is numb.”  Rin cranks the shower next to them until hot water streams out and shakes his head.

“I love you,” Sousuke croons as he hugs Rin from behind and guides him under the warm water.

“Yeah yeah.  I love you too.”


	8. MakoRin - After Shower Scene

A broken record plays through Makoto’s mind as he tries to tamp down his blush.   _He saw me naked.  He saw me naked.  He saw me naked._   Over and over drowning out the dripping of the shower and the too-fast beat of his own heart as he scrambles around for a towel or a pair of underwear or  _anything_  to cover himself with.

Rin’s mind is a broken vhs tape of the same scene.  Makoto standing there naked with drops of water trickling down his abs and hips as Rin just stares.  Like some sort of creep.  He flushes as he slams the door shut behind him and squeezes his eyes shut to avoid staring at Makoto’s perfectly toned naked ass.  Which only plays the front of his naked body on repeat through Rin’s brain.

 

“I, uh, forgot to grab my clothes.”  Makoto mumbles as he digs through his bag.  He had dried off quickly but hadn’t bothered covering up once it was obvious Haru wasn’t in the room.

“I noticed.”  Rin says sarcastically and then sucks in a sharp breath.  “I mean I… Sorry I didn’t mean to stare.”

Makoto glances over his shoulder and sees Rin’s eyes scrunched shut and chuckles.  “It’s alright.”

“No it was rude and I didn’t mean to but I was not expecting you to be standing there naked and I just couldn’t help myself and oh my g-”  Rin slaps his hand to his forehead and whimpers.  “I am just going to shut up now.”

Makoto takes the couple steps needed to put himself right back in front of Rin and watches carefully as Rin presses himself against the door when he senses Makoto’s body heat.  Makoto wraps his fingers around the wrist of the hand covering Rin’s face and tugs gently.  “No really Rin,” he smiles when Rin’s eyes peek open a bit, “it’s okay.”  He leans forward and stops with his lips a breath away from Rin’s and smiles into the kiss when Rin tilts his head forward to meet him.

It’s sweet and chaste and over far too soon when Rin jerks his head back and hits the door.  “You, uh clothes… you should clothes or wait towel you need a towel?”  Rin’s cheeks are bright red and Makoto cups his cheek.

“Not anymore.”  Rin lets out a tiny whimper Makoto is sure he doesn’t even realize and drops his gaze from Makoto’s eyes to his lips and then briefly towards his chest before snapping them back up when Makoto leans forward again.  “That is if you don’t mind.”  Rin shakes his head slowly and this time his whimper is swallowed as Makoto presses their lips together.  One hand is still cupping Rin’s cheek and he drops the other to Rin’s hip.  Rin shudders as he slips his thumb under the edge of his shirt.

Makoto tugs Rin against him and walks them to the bed, lips never leaving Rin’s as he turns and lays him down.  Rin’s fingers finally reach out and skim across Makoto’s shoulder and he sighs at the touch.  His own hands are up under Rin’s shirt as he switches his focus from Rin’s lips to his jaw and then down his neck.  He resists the urge to bite down, to mark Rin, since they still have a lot of swimming to do and he’s sure Rin would be mad if he left marks he’d have to explain to his team in the morning.  Instead he settles for covering every inch of Rin he can reach with his lips and slowly working his t-shirt up his chest.  Rin gasps when a finger brushes his nipple and Makoto smiles against his neck.  They tug Rin’s shirt over his head and toss it to the side and then Makoto’s lips are back to mapping out every inch of skin he can, tongue running along the muscles and dipping into his belly button before returning to his chest.  He palms Rin’s erection through his pants and they both groan.

Makoto hooks his fingers under Rin’s waistband and Rin tenses.  Makoto leans on one elbow, fingers still tucked between Rin’s skin and his pants, and looks down at him.  “You don’t want to?  It’s okay if you don’t.”  He has to add it because Rin looks uncertain.  Rin nudges his knee in between Makoto’s leg and rubs against his erection.

“Not just me?”  He asks almost shyly and it takes Makoto a moment to understand.  He smiles and gives Rin a kiss.

“If you want to.”  The way Rin licks his lips before nodding has Makoto groaning again before tugging down Rin’s sweatpants.  Rin tugs him back up onto the bed before he has a chance to fully appreciate the sight and wraps himself into Makoto’s embrace.  They spend a few minutes just kissing and touching, fingers travelling across each other’s stomachs and hips before slipping lower.  Rin gasps out Makoto’s name when his fingers wrap around him and Makoto sighs Rin’s against his lips when he returns the favor.  The both touch each other, swipe their thumbs across sensitive tips, pump their fists and then suddenly Rin pulls away and Makoto frowns.

It’s actually more of a pout and Rin can’t help but find it adorable coming from Makoto.  “I just want to…” He trails off as he shifts on the bed and leans down to take Makoto into his mouth.  Makoto sucks a sharp breath in and then lets out a low moan as Rin tastes him.  Rin laps at the tip and then runs his tongue down Makoto’s length before slipping him back into his mouth.  He’s a little self-conscious at first, his gag reflex is pretty strong and it’s not like he has experience, but Makoto’s fingers clenching and unclenching against his thigh and the quick breaths he’s taking punctuated with soft groans ease his mind.  He relaxes and settles into a rhythm fairly quickly, hands making up for what his mouth couldn’t take, and Makoto tenses.

Rin startles and pops Makoto out of his mouth when Makoto grabs his hips and pulls him to the side until he’s straddling Makoto’s broad chest.  “What are you-” he gasps and falls forward when Makoto pulls him back a little and licks at the underside of his cock.

“Not just me,” Makoto repeats Rin’s words and wraps his fingers around him.  Rin shudders as Makoto tugs and runs his tongue along the base of his cock.  He takes a couple deep breaths as he shudders through Makoto’s motions before he turns back to what he was doing.

It’s a little harder this time trying not to choke himself as Makoto works at him.  He moans around Makoto’s cock and shudders again when Makoto shifts the angle of his wrist.  Makoto’s hips buck a little and he groans.  “Rin,” he warns and Rin pulls back until just the head of Makoto’s cock is in his mouth and swipes his tongue around it.  Makoto comes with a groan and Rin jumps when the warm liquid hits the back of his throat.  He swallows some of it reflexively as his hands move to work Makoto through his orgasm.  Once Makoto stops shuddering he starts to wipe at his cheek where some of it landed when Makoto’s tongue traces the underside of his cock.

“Makoto,” he whines as Makoto’s fingers tighten around him and he pumps a little faster.  He buries his face in Makoto’s thigh and bites down as he comes, muffling his shout against Makoto’s skin.  Makoto chuckles tiredly as Rin rolls off of him.  “What’s so funny?”

“I think I need another shower.”  Rin groans at the line as he rolls from the bed and Makoto gives him a smile.  “Would you like to join me?”


	9. MakoRin - Orgasm Denial/Edging

Rin smiles as Makoto shudders against him.  It’s not everyday that Makoto lets him take over, lets him be in charge, and he loves the thrill that courses through him when it happens.  Loves to press kisses to Makoto’s taut muscles as he shudders.  Loves to feel Makoto come apart under his fingers and loves knowing he’s the person to put him back together again.

It’s the third time he’s wrapped his fingers around Makoto’s cock and heard that almost, but not quite, pained groan slip past his lips.  The third time he’s brought him to the edge only to yank him from it and ease him back down.  The third time Makoto’s fingers have left bruises on Rin’s shoulders as he clenches his fingers into the muscles.

"Rin," Makoto pants as he wriggles against Rin’s grip and tries to gain some kind of friction.  Anything.  He was close enough that he’s sure even a puff of air across his cock would send him tumbling over the edge.  There’s tears at the edge of his eyes and Rin smiles fondly down at him.

"Yes Makoto?"

"Let me come," Makoto whimpers as Rin drags his hands fingernails down his chest.  "Please?"

Rin smiles and squeezes a little harder before pressing a kiss to Makoto’s lips.  ”Not just yet.”


	10. MakoSouRin - Ass Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for: 16 orgasm denial/edging, 17 one person clothed and the other naked, 18 coming from ass play only

Rin shifts his hips, trying to gain some kind of stimulation, and whines when a warm hand grips his waist and steadies him.  It’s Makoto’s hand and the other slides across his back and rubs soothing circles on it.  He knows it’s Makoto’s hands because Sousuke’s are on either ass cheek spreading him apart so he can run his tongue across Rin’s hole and tease his way in.  They’ve been at this for close to half an hour already and neither of them have put anything more than their tongue inside him and it was starting to drive him crazy.  

Sousuke being interested in this sort of thing didn’t surprise him when it first came up but for some reason Makoto’s obvious interest in it had.  He blames it on the angelic green eyes that he meets when turns his head to glare over his shoulder at them.  Thanks to Makoto’s quick hands and Sousuke’s intoxicating kisses he wound up completely naked and kneeling on the bed before he even fully registered it happening.

The grip on his hip shifts slightly and he suddenly feels Makoto’s breath hot across his ass as he whispers something to Sousuke.  The fact he’s doing it while Sousuke still has his tongue in Rin’s ass just adds more heat to the pool in his stomach as he pictures it.  He’s seen Sousuke’s face buried in Makoto’s ass enough times to see the concentration lining his face, eyes half closed as he laps and probes and teases, flattening his tongue against the hole before slowly slipping it inside.  He’s seen the way Makoto nuzzles at Sousuke’s ear before whispering into it so picturing him doing it, eyes dark with arousal as he watches them, is far too easy to do and Rin whines when his hips are once again stilled.

A finger slides in and he freezes for a moment before relaxing.  Finally.  It takes a few strokes for him to register whose hands were where and when he does he groans.  Sousuke’s tongue is still working at his hole occasionally slipping in alongside the finger slowly pumping into him.  His hands are both still spreading Rin open and Makoto only has one hand on his hip.  Which meant it was Makoto’s finger that Sousuke’s tongue was pressing alongside and Rin shudders at the sudden feeling of intimacy between the three of them that rolls over him.

Makoto eventually shifts so that he is kneeling beside Rin and facing Sousuke, finger still working in and out of Rin and Rin leans into him.  It doesn’t take much for them to bring him back up to the edge and he hisses in frustration when they ease him down off it again.

By the time they do finally finish him he’s not sure who is where, whose fingers are in him, whose tongue, whose breath dances across his back.  He knows he’s stretched and filled and he tenses when he nears the edge, sure they’re going to bring him back from it, and then shouts as someone - god they both have such long fingers he can’t even tell them apart anymore - curls their fingers just right and shoves him over the edge.  He falls apart, nothing more than a shuddering pile of nerves as they work him through and slowly ease him onto the bed.


	11. SouRin - Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy”" with sourin - more like Rin getting himself off because Sousuke won’t pay attention to him because he’s trying to study therefore totally distracting Sousuke

"Rin," Sousuke warns.  He slips his headphones back into his ears and turns his music back on.  It’s not like he doesn’t want to pay attention to Rin it’s just that he really needs to study for this test and Rin pouting and running his fingers under the edge of Sousuke’s shirt is not helping his concentration.  The bed shifts as Rin flops onto his back with a huff and stares at the ceiling.  He scratches lightly at his chest, barely even paying attention to his motions until he suddenly shivers.  He stops and does it again, shivering as his nails lightly drag across the skin.  Heat slinks its way down to his stomach and he grins.

If Sousuke didn’t want to pay attention to him, he’d just give himself a little attention.  He slips one hand under the edge of his shirt and runs his fingers across his stomach, dancing them along his muscles while his other hand plays with the waistband of his sweatpants.  He can already feel himself hardening at the thought of playing with himself with Sousuke basically oblivious right next to him.  A quick glance to the side as he slips his hand into his pants reveals Sousuke still staring intently at the book he has propped on his chest, eyes skimming the page and lips forming silent words as he concentrates.  His mouth is distracting and unfair and there are so many better things Sousuke could be doing with those lips right now.  Like pressing them to Rin’s neck and leaving wet kisses across the skin there.

Rin pulls his hand out from under his shirt and slowly brings it to his own lips to lick the tip of one finger and trail it down the side of his neck, imagining Sousuke’s lips and tongue there instead.  He shivers and runs a finger down the side of his cock.  No surprise he’s already hard.  He had been getting close to it all afternoon, hence the trying to distract Sousuke for more interesting activities.  He curls his fingers around himself with a sigh and slowly pumps his fist a couple times.  What will Sousuke say if he catches Rin?  What will he do?  A movement out of the corner of his eye draws his attention and sends a bubble of anticipation through his gut.

Sousuke is holding the pad of his thumb in his mouth, alternating between sucking on it and biting it, as he concentrates on the last few sentences of the page.  He thumbs the corner and flips to the next page before tapping his chin and Rin can see the slight shine from where he had been holding his thumb.  A whimper leaves his lips because now he’s imagining Sousuke holding one of Rin’s nipples between his teeth, sucking and biting at it, and Rin slips his hand back under his shirt to pinch at an already pebbled nipple.  He shifts slightly and sighs as he drops his hand from his cock to cup his balls and run his thumb around the base of his cock.

A few more minutes of slowly pumping himself and running his fingers from one nipple to the other he shifts his hips and wonders if it would be possible to slip his pants off without Sousuke noticing because he needs just a little more.  He has his pants over the edge of his hips when he hears the clap of Sousuke’s book snapping shut and he freezes.

"Rin."  Sousuke warns as their eyes meet and he tugs his headphones from his ears.  Rin grins and wriggles himself the rest of the way out of his pants.

"Sousuke," he groans out as he wraps his fingers around himself again.


	12. MakoRin - Phone Sex

Rin looks at the phone in his hand again, checking that the picture message is indeed from the person he thought it was.  Not that he gets pictures of other guys’ dicks on a regular basis or anything.  He just had to double check because he could have sworn that the message had said it was from Makoto.  He knew that Makoto wasn’t exactly the quiet blushing angel most people immediately assumed he was - a very interesting pattern of hickeys along his thighs indicated otherwise - but Makoto still wasn’t exactly the kind of person to send his boyfriend a picture of his rather aroused dick.

 

Rin licks his lips as he stares.  It’s not like he has Makoto’s dick memorized but he’s seen it enough times to be pretty confident that that is indeed what he’s looking at.  He’s debating how exactly to respond when his phone vibrates with another picture message from Makoto.  He downloads it and bites his lip when the image loads.  This time Makoto has one strong hand wrapped around his dick and Rin can see the tip of it glistening with pre-cum.  His finger bumps the call icon as he’s staring at the picture and he switches it to speaker as he pulls his bag out of his locker.  He’s glad that he’s the last one out of the pool today and therefore the only one left in the locker room because Makoto’s voice comes through breathy but clear when he answers.

"Rin?"  He drops his bag and curses as the corner catches his toe.  That voice should be fucking illegal.

"Makoto?  Not that I’m complaining but why are you sending me dick pics?"

"Well I forgot something in the locker room and came back.  Then I got here and I was remembering last week when you came by and we stayed behind after practice…" Makoto’s voice drifts off and Rin hears him take a deep breath that hitches.

"Are you," he gives a quick glance around even though he knows the room is empty, "jerking off in the locker room?"

"Thinking of you and I couldn’t help it.  I don’t get a lot of, uh, private time at home."  Rin groans at the image of Makoto with his back pressed against the shower wall as he jerks himself off to thoughts of Rin.  An echoing groan slips through his speaker.  "I keep imagining you here with me and," he mumbles something.

"And what?"  It’s difficult to pull off wet leggings with a hard on and Rin nearly slips as he tugs them down.

"And I keep thinking about you sucking me like you always want to.  Right here in the showers."

"Fuck," Rin hisses as he wraps his fingers around his own dick.  He’s sure Makoto has the cutest blush across his face, he always does when they talk about anything sexual, but that mixed with the almost unconsciously filthy mouth he has just makes everything that much hotter.  "I wish I was there right now."

"Here sucking me off?"  

This time Rin blushes as he groans.  ”Yeah.”

"Are you jerking off in the locker room now too?"  That voice haunts his dreams, leaves him waking up hard and aching, and Makoto knows exactly how to use it against him. "Rin?"  His name is so short but Makoto draws it out and it shimmies it’s way down his spine to coil in his stomach.  He takes a shuddering breath and nods before realizing Makoto can’t see him.

"Yes."  He mutters.

"Are you hard imagining me jerking off in the shower?  Maybe imagining being here with me, sucking me off?  Your lips always look so perfect around me, have I told you that?  And the way your cheeks flush?  So beautiful."  Makoto’s breaths are heavy between his sentences and Rin can picture the flush on his cheeks crawling up to his ears and down his neck as Rin bobs and sucks, wrapping his tongue around Makoto’s dick as his fingers pump his own.

Rin’s own voice is not much steadier than Makoto’s.  ”What about you?  The way your eyes drift shut when I take you as far as I can?  Or how your muscles flex as you try not to come right away?  The way you tense and shudder as I swallow every drop?”  Makoto groans out his name and Rin shivers and comes over his hand.  ”You’re fucking gorgeous Makoto.”

He can hear Makoto shuffling around as he peels his leggings the rest of the way off and wipes his hand on a spare towel before pulling his soap and shampoo out of his bag.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time let’s be in the same locker room."  Rin laughs and agrees.


	13. MakoRin + Sou - Listening In

It’s not like Sousuke wants to be lying in bed on his stomach listening to his best friend slash roommate getting hot and bothered with his on again off again boyfriend on the bunk below him.  God why do they even have a bunk bed?  Why are they sharing a room?  They’re twenty-five years old for fucks sake.  He had fallen asleep listening to his music because he did not really feel like listening to the inevitable sounds of Rin stumbling in half drunk and half hard after a night out with his old high school friends.  He had woken up almost fully hard himself and it took a moment to register what exactly the reason was.  Rin’s not entirely quiet moan reaches his ears and he rolls his eyes.

That would be why.  Rin was not exactly quiet during sex and everything leading up to it and Sousuke really couldn’t help the fact he found Rin’s voice so fucking hot.  Especially when he was asleep and his brain apparently decided to dump Rin’s voice straight into his dreams.

Another moan drifts up to him as the bunk shifts and he thinks he hears Makoto’s voice.  Just barely.  Makoto is nowhere near as vocal as Rin is, he’s more physical than vocal and the fact that Sousuke know this when he’s not dating or fucking either one of them is almost a little depressing.  He shifts slightly, trying to find a slightly less awkward way to lay on his boner because he knows he doesn’t move much in his sleep and if he were to flop onto his back it would be a dead giveaway that he’s awake.  Although he’s not sure why it matters.  He could just flop over, drop off the edge and wander out into the living room.  Not like it hadn’t happened before.

But he’s never had the boner before which, no matter how long he and Rin have been friends, is still a little weird.  He shifts and rolls slowly onto his side.  Maybe he can just get off quick and slink off to the living room.  He can be quiet enough, he’s even quieter than Makoto and once again that’s a depressing thing to know given their situation.

He wraps his fingers around himself and gives a couple test jerks to make sure he can keep pretty still in this position.  He can and it’s not too long before he curls his toes and bites his lip as he concentrates on not moving enough to alert his bunk mate.  He lets out a startled hiss when the mattress is shoved up where his hip is sitting and he rolls forward.

"Why don’t you just come down here and enjoy the show in person?" Rin giggles and Sousuke thinks he hears Makoto shush him.  "Gotta be lonely up there jerking off all by yourself."  This time Sousuke definitely hears Makoto hushing Rin and he can almost picture the slightly embarrassed blush on his face.  He jumps down and tosses his mp3 player and headphones back onto his bunk before glancing down at the bottom one.  Rin is flat on his back with his foot still shoved against Sousuke’s mattress, pants unbuttoned and barely on his hips with an impressive smattering of kiss marks across his bare chest.  Makoto is still clothed with a very uncomfortable looking bulge in his jeans and he watches Sousuke with kiss swollen lips and an unsure gaze.

He puts his hands on his hips as they both stare at him, eyes roaming from his bare chest down to his hips and back up to his smirk.  ”Well,” he says as he drops onto the corner of Rin’s mattress, “don’t stop on my account.”  Rin grins and wraps his hand in Makoto’s shirt to tug him back down for a very wet very hot kiss that has Sousuke shifting, once again almost painfully hard.


	14. MakoRin - Being Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyah, for the smut prompt list - 10 and makorin? (10 having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard)

The desk shifts under him tapping the wall as he rolls his hips forward.  Rin pulls away with a huff and stares up at him with dark eyes.  ”You really need to control yourself Makoto.  Someone’s gonna come find us if you keep doing that.”  He runs his tongue along Makoto’s cock and teases the head before slowly taking it back into his mouth.  When Makoto hits the back of his throat Rin changes his angle slightly and takes him just a little further before swallowing and then coming back up to repeat the process.  A low whine slips from his lips and Makoto untangles one of his hands from Rin’s hair to cover his mouth as someone walks by, footsteps echoing through the nearly empty room.

Rin reaches down and gently rolls Makoto’s balls in his hands as he sucks and he can feel Makoto’s hips making little aborted thrusts as he tries not to rock the desk.  Makoto’s legs are trembling and the hand in Rin’s hair is clenched almost hard enough to hurt; it’s a heady kind of pain that leaves Rin wanting more with each twitch of Makoto’s fingers tugging his scalp and each twitch of his hips stretching Rin’s jaw wider.  His throat burns and his eyes are watering but he wants it.  Wants so much more.

Makoto’s fingers clench in his hair and this time it does hurt and he moans around the cock in his mouth at the sting.  Which is apparently all Makoto needs to push him over the edge because the next instant his entire body stiffens and he jerks his hips forward.  He curls forward, holding Rin’s head in place as he comes, and Rin chokes as the warmth hits his throat.  After he’s spent Makoto pulls away with a groan and slides onto the floor next to Rin.  He wipes the tears away with his thumb and hands Rin some tissues to wipe away what had spilled out of his mouth near the end.  Rin stands and tosses the tissues away.  When he comes back Makoto is staring at his hand and flexing it.  He shows it to Rin.

There’s a perfect indentation from where he had bit it when he came and Rin can actually see a spot where it looks like he actually broke the skin.  ”Wow I made you come that hard, huh?”  His throat is raw and scratchy and he clears it a couple times.  Warm fingers tip his chin up and he shivers when Makoto presses gentle kisses to his throat.

"We should find somewhere a little more private for me to return the favor because I don’t think you can be quiet enough here for what I have in mind."  Teeth graze his throat as Makoto pulls away and smiles down at him.  There’s promise of everything Rin wants and more in that smile and he eagerly leaps for it.


	15. NitoMikoRin - Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Your original Samezuka Threesome and 'convincing the other to try something they’re not interested in and then making them like it'

It wasn’t that Rin was totally opposed to the idea.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the both of them.  He just wasn’t sure he was totally up for giving them quite  _that_ much control over his senses.  It was bad enough when they both turned their attentions on him and basically turned him into a pile of boneless mush.

"It’s okay if you don’t want to do it Rin."  Mikoshiba smiled and took the blindfold back out of his hands.  "Like we said it was just a suggestion since you seemed interested in how much Ai liked it."  Ai pressed a kiss to Rin’s neck and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"It is really nice to just let go for a bit.  But it’s not everyone’s thing."  Another kiss pressed to his neck, this time from Mikoshiba.  "If not the blindfold maybe you want me to pin your hands down?"  Ai looped his fingers around Rin’s wrist and gently tugged until Rin was on his back looking up at them both.  "Whatever you want."  He smiled at Rin’s pout and came back down for a kiss.

—

It’s a few more weeks before he considers it again.  He opens Ai’s desk drawer to borrow a pen and sees the blindfold sitting there.  He runs a finger over it and sighs.  He really wants it.  But he’s almost a little afraid.  Afraid of what exactly he wants.  The door pops open and Mikoshiba’s laugh fills the room as he and Ai hurry in.  They all freeze and stare at each other as the door drifts shut.  It blocks the hallway’s noise with a click and suddenly Rin is sure they can hear his heart pounding in his ears from across the room.  Rin drops his eyes back down and stares at innocent looking black material.  Mikoshiba drops onto Rin’s bunk and stretches with a groan.

"Man practice was kind of brutal today.  Someone should talk to the captain.  He’s kind of a slave driver."  Ai’s laughter soothes something inside Rin, it always does, and he hears Ai’s bag get tossed next to Rin’s desk before he drops next to Mikoshiba.  Rin takes a deep breath and grabs the blindfold before he can change his mind again.

He turns around and smiles nervously when they look over to him.  ”Can we,” he drifts off and holds the blindfold out.  He can’t quite meet their eyes when they reach out and pull him gently onto the bed.

—

Now that he’s spread out under them, eyes covered and hands gently pinned above his head, he can’t remember why he didn’t want this.  Didn’t want hands and lips travelling over his body, coming in from seemingly everywhere as they both hovered over him.  Didn’t want to be adrift on wave after wave of heat and sensation as they pressed kisses and fingers all over his skin.  One moment it was Ai’s hands pinning his hands down and then before he could focus in Ai’s fingers were dancing down his thighs and a stronger hand was pressing down on his wrists.

"Seijuro," he murmurs as warm lips press against his neck and they all freeze.  It’s the first time he’s actually called the older teen by his given name.  Fingers stutter across his stomach and then a weight is dropped on his chest.

"Shit Rin.  Don’t just  _do_ that.”  Rin laughs as Ai suddenly tugs the blindfold up so he can see them and presses a kiss to his cheek.  Seijuro is slumped over his chest and Rin can see a touch of red high on his cheeks.

"Are you… blushing?"  Seijuro shakes his head and then nips as Rin’st stomach.

"You just surprised me."  He _is_ blushing, Rin can see that perfectly clear when he sits up and smiles down at him, and Rin smiles back.  Rin slips the blindfold out of Ai’s fingers and settles it back over his eyes before dropping back onto the bed with a sigh.  

Seijuro leans in and presses a hard kiss to his lips.  ”I’m so lucky to have you.  Both of you.”  He murmurs against Rin’s lips and then Rin is lost in sensations again as a hand clamps down on his wrists and someone’s tongue runs along his hipbone.  A shock runs down his spine when someone, he thinks it’s Ai, takes his cock into their mouth and works their way down.  It’s definitely Ai because he’s the only one who can do that thing where he swallows and presses his tongue just right and Rin groans and presses up.  Only to be stopped by Seijuro’s hand on his wrist and another pressing his hip.

"Now now Rin, be still for us."  Seijuro’s voice is deep and his breath ghosts past Rin’s ear and he shivers.  "Be still and let us take care of you."


	16. SouSeiRin - Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny prompts for both 3 SouRin and 3 SeiRin - pinning the other against the wall

Rin presses Sousuke’s wrists to the wall and nips at his neck, grinning at the groan he gets in response.  He presses his hips forward and grins even more at the response he’s getting down there as well.  Sousuke shifts and starts to bring his hands up and Rin presses his wrists back down, lips still pressed to his neck  Sousuke could easily twist out of Rin’s grip and pin him up against the wall in one swift motion but he doesn’t feel like taking the lead today so he’s content to let Rin press against him and kiss his neck and jaw, content to let him take control of the situation.

A deep chuckle fills the hallway and his eyes flutter open to see Seijuro leaning against the kitchen doorway with a grin.  Rin turns his head to glare at Seijuro.  ”Do you mind?”

"No not at all."  Rin turns back and presses his weight against Sousuke again and Seijuro watches a moment before chuckling again.

"What’s so funny?"  Rin demands as he spins towards Seijuro.

"Your pinning to the wall technique needs a little work."  Rin’s face turns red and he looks away with a huff.  Seijuro chuckles yet again and steps into the hallway.  "First it’s gonna be hard to pin someone bigger than you to the wall.  It works much better if you’re the taller one."  He stalks towards Rin until he takes a step back and bumps into Sousuke. "Sorry that’s just how it is."  He presses forward until there’s barely any room between them and Rin is pressed flush against Sousuke.  "It’s always best to either pin them by their hips," he presses his hips against Rin’s, "their shoulders," he runs his hands up Rin’s arms until he can push his shoulders against Sousuke’s chest, "or their hands," he murmurs as he leans forward.  Sousuke wraps his fingers around Rin’s wrists and carefully pulls them above his head.  "See?"  Seijuro asks and presses a kiss to Rin’s neck.  "Thoroughly pinned.”

Rin tries to push away but only ends up grinding himself against either man’s crotch no matter which way he moves.  Sousuke smiles when he meets Seijuro’s eyes.  ”He’s cute when he tries so hard though.”  Seijuro pulls away from Rin’s neck and leans in to give Sousuke a kiss.  Rin swallows hard when he hears the telltale sound of Seijuro’s tongue slipping inside Sousuke’s mouth.  He shifts again and rubs against Sousuke.  Fingers tighten on his wrist and he whines when Seijuro grinds his hips forward into Rin’s.

"He is cute like that."  He gives one more quick kiss and then turns back to Rin.  "But I like him like this."  He drops his hands from Rin’s shoulders to skim across his chest and slip under his shirt.  Rin groans and drops his head against Sousuke’s chest when Seijuro rubs his thump across a nipple and the tugs up his shirt so he can run his tongue over the other one.  Soon Seijuro is slipping his free hand down and unbuckling Rin’s jeans.  Rin lets out a breathy moan that pretty much goes straight to both Seijuro and Sousuke’s dicks.  "So beautiful pressed between us," Seijuro says as he pulls back and glances over to Sousuke.  He’s busy watching the emotions play over Rin’s face so Seijuro figures he’d be amiss not to bring as many emotions to Rin’s face as possible.  He brings his hand from Rin’s chest and runs his knuckles across Sousuke’s cheek.  "Hold him tight for me," he says with another quick kiss to Sousuke’s lips before dropping to his knees and tugging Rin’s jeans and boxers down with him. _  
_

Rin hisses when the cool air hits him and tries to pull away but Sousuke winds his arms around Rin’s chest and pulls him close.  He kisses at Rin’s neck and jaw as Seijuro licks a warm stripe along his cock.  Rin swallows a groan as Seijuro takes him in his mouth.  Seijuro works at his cock with his mouth and tongue and Sousuke nips at his neck and shoulder and Rin just wants to _move_  but he can’t because Sousuke still has his arms around Rin’s chest and Seijuro’s long fingers are pressing Rin’s hips back against Sousuke.  He squirms against the bulge pressing at his ass and Sousuke grunts into his neck as he bites down.

Rin lets out a squeak of surprise that has Seijuro chuckling around his cock.  The vibrations surprise him and he sags forward at the sensation.  Seijuro takes his motion with practiced ease and swallows around him.  Rin tenses in their hold and shudders as he comes.  He sags again and this time Seijuro carefully pulls away, licking his lips and looking very pleased with himself.  He slowly pulls Rin to his arms and then settles him against the wall next to Sousuke.

"Now for round two."  Seijuro gives Sousuke a grin and presses against him.


	17. NitoMikoRin - Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god your Samezuka threesome shipping meme (found [here](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/97005076739/ok-i-have-to-ask-you-do-the-shipping-meme-for-the)) was absolute perfection! I love the idea of Ai being the most dominant sexually, but now I have to ask could you write something about sexual deviant Ai seducing his two lovers and then completely wearing them out until they all fall asleep together with Sei in the middle just like you said he would be.

Rin decides that Ai is some kind of sex demon, energized by the cries and sensations of his partner, sometime not long after he makes Sei come for the second time that night and then turns his darkened gaze towards Rin.  Blue eyes dark above flushed cheeks, silvery hair damp against his temple, lips plump and red from kissing Seijuro senseless - he paints the perfect picture of passion.  Rin glances past Ai’s shoulders to take in the blissed out look on Sei’s face and gulps at the red scratches crisscrossing down Ai’s back.  They were rougher with each other than they were with him which was fine.  He wasn’t as much a fan of the pain himself, as mild as it was, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating the way the red lines stood out against Ai’s pale skin, the way the kiss marks trailed across his collar bone to his neck like dots on a map leading him to a treasure.  Ai’s smile softens even as his gaze lingers Rin’s lips when he licks at them almost nervously.  Ai settles himself on his knees next to Rin and turns his head to meet his questioning gaze.

"Go ahead," he says.  He smiles at the way Rin’s fingers ghost along his back, tracing the lines as if trying to memorize them.  The bed shifts slightly and then Rin presses a gentle kiss to one of them that starts near his hip.  His lips almost seem to burn as they work up the curve of his back and along his spine, tongue coming out to taste the dip of his shoulder blade before he kisses his way to the end of the line.  He does this with each mark he finds and Ai is content to let him.  Seijuro shifts at the end of the bed, curling on his side to watch them as Rin runs his hands down Ai’s sides and lightly digs his fingers into Ai’s hips.  Ai’s response is immediate and he leans over to pull Rin into a deep kiss that has his toes curling against the bed and his heart beating out of his chest.

Before they had started this relationship and Ai had properly started kissing him Rin had never really understood how you could potentially come without even having your dick touched.  Now?  Now he understands perfectly the feeling of fire pumping through your veins shoving you towards an edge you can barely even see until you’re already over it and tumbling down the other side with your lover’s lips against your neck breath hot on your skin and his fingers tangled in your hair.

Ai pulls back, cheeks even redder than before, and runs a thumb across Rin’s lips.  ”You’re really stunning.  You know that?”  He knows Rin hates being called beautiful or pretty, feels it’s too close to the taunts of his years away as a child, and somehow the words they use to express how they feel seem that much more sincere because they avoid it.  ”Stunning.  Magnificent.  Breathtaking.”  Ai punctuates each word with a kiss to Rin’s cheek, his forehead, his nose.  ”Arousing,” he murmurs in Rin’s ears and he can feel his blood rushing through his veins.  He groans and shifts on the bed; he’s been half hard or more for the last half hour watching Sei fuck Ai over the edge of the bed and it’s finally caught up to him.  Sweat slides down his neck and Ai chases it with his tongue, not stopping when he catches it, not stopping until he reaches Rin’s stomach and playfully pulls him so he lands on his back with his head near Sei’s chest.  He glances up and the look on Sei’s face knocks the air out of his chest.  So full of love and need all mixed together.  Rin has to wonder if that’s what he looks like when he sees Ai and Sei together like this.

He remembers to breathe just in time to stop again when Ai swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock and then drags it down the side to lick a path along his hip bone.  By the time Ai stops what he’s doing Rin is shuddering, whining against his own hand as his hips jerk against Ai’s strong grip.  ”Let me hear you,” Ai says as he bites gently at Rin’s thigh.  He lifts his head up to meet Rin’s eyes and gives a tiny smile, like he does when he asks for something silly like an extra scoop of ice cream.  ”Please?”  Rin drops his hand away and Ai’s smile is the same as when he gets that scoop, wide and pure and it makes Rin’s stomach flip a little in a stupid way.

"Ai," he groans and flushes at the neediness of his own voice.  He digs his fingers into the sheets and startles a little when Seijuro reaches down and pulls Rin’s hand free, twining their fingers together instead.  He pulls their hands up and presses a kiss to the back of Rin’s but otherwise doesn’t interrupt.  Rin can feel Ai’s cock warm and damp where it rubs against his leg as Ai concentrates on Rin, on working him up to that edge with gentle swipes of his tongue and determined twists of his wrist.  His voice is nothing but short whines and incoherent gasps by the time his fingers clench around Seijuro’s hand and Ai’s shoulder and he comes.

When he blinks away the stars he meets Seijuro’s content smile with one of his own and then glances down to see Ai grinning up at him and he groans because Ai is licking Rin’s stomach clean.  He slips his hand into Ai’s hair and tugs him up for a kiss while Sei maneuvers so he can slip Ai’s cock in between his and Rin’s intertwined fingers.  Together they work Ai up and over the edge and he comes over his and Rin’s stomachs with a loud groan that makes Rin blush because it’s just so amazingly hot and if it wasn’t his and Ai’s second and third orgasm respectively he’d probably be winding himself up for another round.  Instead he lets Sei slip off the bed while he nuzzles Ai’s hair and gets soft lazy kisses to his neck in return.

Seijuro comes back with a couple damp towels and they make an attempt at cleaning themselves and each other off which winds up with Sei snapping Rin on the ass with a towel before collapsing and snuggling under the covers while Ai laughs and pulls Rin to the bathroom to finish cleaning up.  By the time they’re back Sei is almost asleep but he wakes up enough to give them each a goodnight kiss before tugging them against his sides.


	18. MakoSou - Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: soumako prompt: "we're all boys here," he smirks

Makoto blushes slightly as they strip to hop into the showers and, of course, Sousuke notices.  He’s made it a point during the last few months of joint practices and group outings to notice and point out a lot of the tiny things that most people never seem to notice about Makoto.  Makoto isn’t entirely sure if he should be flattered by Sousuke’s attention or worried.  Rin told him he should be flattered because Sousuke usually doesn’t pay much attention to people he’s not interested in in some way - be it Ai and his interest in training him or Rin and his interest as a best friend - so Sousuke’s attention is probably a good thing.

But, good thing or not, he’s frustrated.  He’s tired of Sousuke’s teasing and nudges and hints that he knows things about Makoto.  The subtle, and not so subtle, flirting.  Well, he decides as he pulls out his phone and sends Rin a quick text, he’ll just have to show Sousuke who he’s really dealing with.

_I need to talk with Sousuke for a bit.  Keep the others entertained til we get there?_

Sousuke shoots Makoto a smile, almost a smirk, and heads for the showers as Makoto fiddles with his phone.  Makoto tries not to stare at Sousuke’s bare ass, if for no other reason than because he’s sure that’s what the other teen wants him to do.  He has a response to his text by the time he pulls his soap and shampoo out of his bag.

_Done.  Just don’t do anything I need to listen to him whine about please?  I am still his roommate after all._

He hesitates at the edge of the showers and Sousuke looks over his shoulder at him.  "No need to be shy," Sousuke says with a laugh.  His teasing tone wraps around Makoto’s spine and tugs at the part of him that knows better than to rise to the bait.  Tugs at the part of him that wants to just give in and joke back.  He knows he hides a lot of himself and wonders if Sousuke would still be so interested if he really knew Makoto.  Sousuke’s words snap him back as he steps up to the shower next to him, hands freezing as he reaches to turn on the water.  "We’re all boys here after all.”

"Boys?"  Makoto questions with a hum as he flicks his water on.  After a moment under the warm water he shoves his hair out of his face and leans towards Sousuke, glancing down suggestively and then smiling sweetly at him.  "It’s too bad I only fuck _men_ then isn’t it?”  He leans back under his own shower and washes his hair, noting Sousuke’s surprised, yet impressed, expression from the corner of his eye.


	19. SouRin - Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: SouRin and 2 phone sex

"You sure about this?"

"No," Rin can feel the heat sneaking across his cheeks as he shifts around on the bed, trying to get comfortable.  Sousuke’s laugh is low and deep even through the small speaker and Rin pouts at the sound.  So many fucking miles between them.  Not that he had anyone to blame but himself for his current predicament.  Himself and his ridiculous imagination.

Ok so he could blame it a little bit on the picture Sousuke had sent him earlier that day.  Gou had taken it, he knew, because Sousuke was staying with her and their mom for a few days.  It was of him sprawled out in bed, half asleep, hair messy and eyes cracked open.  But not just any bed.  Rin’s bed.  Rin’s bed in Rin’s room and he was curled around Rin’s pillow.  He was pretty sure Gou and Sousuke were working at sending him to an early grave because Sousuke wasn’t wearing a shirt and was all wrapped up in Rin’s sheets, sheets that Rin had slept in the night before he left only a couple weeks ago.

"No," he repeats with a growl, "but it’s going to be a little bit of a serious problem for me here soon and if I’m gonna deal with it you’re going to help me."

Sousuke’s laugh filled his ear once again and a curl of heat settled in his stomach.  The fact that he can basically get hard just from the sound of Sousuke’s laugh should concern him and it probably will later.  When he’s not already hard from thoughts of Sousuke rolling around in his bed half naked, or more.

"Oh you want my help do you?  Gonna get off to the sound of my voice?"

"Not like you’re here with me so I don’t have much of a choice do I?"

"Someone sounds a little impatient."

"I’ve had thoughts of you rolling around my bed naked all day.  All day, Sousuke.  I woke up to that picture waiting for me."

"Rolling around isn’t all I’ve done in your bed."

A shiver runs through him as he registers Sousuke’s meaning.  ”You didn’t,” he croaks out as one of his hands drifts down his chest, muscles jumping at the light touch.

"Mhmm I did.  Your bed still smells like you, you know.  It’s not quite the same without you here digging your nails into my arm and biting your hand to keep quiet as I fuck you into the mattress."  Rin whimpers and wraps his fingers around his cock, tip already slick, and turns onto his side.  "But I made it work.  Wrapped myself up in your blankets, buried my head in your pillows."  He can hear Sousuke shuffling around on the other end and his breath catches as he imagines Sousuke making himself comfortable, spread out on his blankets long fingers running over his own skin.  "You know they still smell like you, but after me sleeping here a couple nights, you know what they smell like now?"

"What?"

"Us.  Makes me wonder if this is how our sheets will smell when you and I are together every night."

"Sou," he whines, hand pumping his cock slowly..

"I know."  Sousuke grunts and then sighs a little. "I miss you Rin.  Miss talking to you.  Miss seeing your eyes light up and your dorky grin.  Miss seeing the way you blush when I grab your ass or rub my thumbs against your waist.  Miss your little gasps when I run my fingers down your hips."

Rin’s own fingers travel that same path, from his stomach to his hips and down to his thigh and he sighs.  It’s not quite the same but he knows Sousuke’s touch well enough he can imagine that it is.  His fingers hit a bruise and he gasps a little at the sting.  It’s the last of his marks from the last time they were together.

"Rin?"

"They’re almost all gone now, Sou."  Sousuke hums and lets out a shaky breath.

"Mine too."  Rin presses against the mark again and shudders, remembering Sousuke’s lips against the inside of his thigh, his teeth nipping at the skin, his fingers slick and sure against Rin’s hole.  "You look so amazing spread out on the sheets with my marks across your skin.  You know that?"

It would almost be embarrassing that he’s already close but it’s not.  Because it’s Sousuke he’s listening to describe what he wants to be doing to Rin, Sousuke he’s imagining pressing warm wet kisses to his skin, Sousuke he’s picturing running strong fingers along his sides.  He bites his lip as he pictures Sousuke leaning forward, chest hot against his stomach, and running his tongue up Rin’s chest.  Sousuke groaning in his ear as he sinks into Rin, hard and filling, and settles between his legs.  Sousuke reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Rin’s and giving a few hard jerks as he snaps his hips forward.

It’s Sousuke’s name on his lips as he comes and Sousuke’s groan in his ear when he follows a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in next chapter


	20. SouRin - Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ssouske asked: can i request a sourin skype sex this time ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of previous chapter

Sousuke glances up from his textbook and nearly chokes on his own spit.  Rin is leaning back from his own desk, stretching in his chair with his hands over his head, eyes closed, tank top riding up and exposing his toned stomach.  A pleased groan fills Sosusuke’s headphones, barely heard over the music he has playing, as Rin finishes his stretch and scratches lightly at his stomach before standing and stripping off his tank top.  It’s low and content and ten kinds of way too damn sexual sounding to be unintentional.

"Shit Rin.  I thought this was a study session not a show."

Rin startles and blinks at his computer screen for a moment before laughing.  They had both been so into their own textbooks they had both apparently forgotten they were still video chatting.

"Well my study session is over."

"Lucky bastard.  I still have a chapter left to read tonight."

"Aw my poor Sousuke," Rin says as he leans down onto his desk, chin propped on one hand as he pulls something up with the other.  His eyes flit from Sousuke’s face, to the camera, to whatever else he has open.  "Work too hard you’re gonna get too stressed."

Sousuke watches, assigned reading already forgotten, as Rin frowns a little and pushes his bangs out of his face.  He wishes he was there with Rin to smooth the wrinkle between his brows and tuck the strands of hair behind his ear.

"Hey pause whatever you’re listening to for a sec, I want you to listen to something."  Sousuke shakes himself out of his thoughts and mutes his music player before raising the volume of the video chat a little.

"Go for it," he smiles at Rin and props his chin on his hand as some slightly muffled noises filter through his headphones.  It sounds like a recording of someone moving something around. "What am I listening to?"

"Me," Rin grins as a muffled gasp comes through the headphones.  Sousuke can hear Rin saying his name in a breathy tone but the Rin on his screen is still leaning down on his desk, smile wide as Sousuke sucks in a deep breath he hadn’t realized he hadn’t taken yet.

"Fuck," he breathes out and Rin just smiles.  Panting fills his ears and Sousuke shifts because he easily recognizes it as Rin’s ragged breaths.  The kind of ragged breaths he only makes when they’re having sex or when Rin is very into playing with himself.

Rin is panting in his ear, whining and Sousuke can just make out the sound of him moving on his sheets.  “I’ve been missing you a lot lately and after that last phone call I got to thinking.  You know about how you said you missed the way I sounded when you did things to me.”  At the same time his normal voice is overlaying the whiny sounds, tinged with the slight deepening of arousal Sousuke is very familiar with, and he never would have imagined just how hot it could be.  To be hearing his boyfriend coming apart in one ear and at the same time being completely in control in the other.

 _"Sousuke,"_ Rin’s voice is panting, whiny in his ear and he shudders because it’s echoed by a controlled, “Sousuke,” and his eyes are glued to Rin’s lips as he speaks.  He’s distracted and he can’t get enough of it.  “Don’t worry.  You’ll have a copy in your email later I promise.”

He’s not entirely sure what he should be doing right now, eyes going unfocused as he listens.  He has Rin onscreen basically talking to him like nothing is happening and then he has Rin panting and gasping and, fuck, moaning out his name in his ear at the same time.  He does know he is incredibly hard and that he’s pretty sure Rin is some kind of evil genius.

"Hey Sousuke."  His eyes snap back to the screen and he swallows hard at the sight of Rin in the middle of his room straddling his desk chair in nothing but - oh fuck.  Nothing but a pair of _Sousuke’s_ boxers.  A whimper fills his headphones and he groans, slipping one hand into his sweatpants.

"You are going to ruin me."

Rin’s content laugh is at odds with the needy moan he has playing in the background and both sounds make his dick harden even more when he wraps his hand around it.  “Probably.”  He leans forward against the back of the chair, chin hooked over it and Sousuke notices how it’s just like when Rin is in his lap and has his chin hooked over Sousuke’s shoulder as he shudders against him and he closes his eyes as he pumps himself, already hard and slick.  “But I’ll ruin you in the best ways possible.”  A whining moan fills his ears and Rin talks softly over the recording, Sousuke almost can’t hear him over the breathy sighs, and he knows Rin is close.  “I’ll ruin you.”  So softly he almost can’t tell which Rin is which.  “With my hands.”  He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, feel his muscles tensing as Rin’s voice fills his ears and surrounds him. “And with my mouth.”  His breath is ragged and his blood is rushing through his veins as he listens close knowing that Rin is right there with him.  “ _Sousuke_ ,” both versions of Rin breath out his name in sync, one high and breathy and needy and the other low and commanding, and his orgasm hits him hard and fast.

When he finally comes back around Rin is back at his desk with one of the t-shirts Sousuke sent with him on and he’s scrolling through something, glancing over at Sousuke’s video chat every now and then to see if he’s stirring.

"You’re evil," Sousuke mutters as he wipes his sticky hand on his boxers.  Rin laughs.

"Just helping you take proper study breaks."  He shifts to the side and then swears softly.  "I gotta head out to a meeting with the coach.  We’ll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah.  Love you."

"Love you too.  Don’t forget you have a copy in your email if you need another study break."

They hang up and he takes a quick shower before checking his email.  He frowns and sends Rin a quick text.

_You sure you sent me the right thing?_

It only takes a few minutes for the response to come in.

_Yeah.  I never said it was an audio file I was playing for you._

Sousuke’s eyes widen and his mouth goes dry as he stares at the video attached to the email.


	21. SouRin - Drunk/Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: SouRin and Capernoited? (Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy)  
> Nonny asked: SouRin 24 - drunk sex

It’s hot, Rin thinks, far too hot to be rolled up in a blanket.  So he does his best to slip out of it, only managing to roll off the couch and hit the floor with a muffled curse.  He rolls onto his back and blinks up at the ceiling for a moment debating if getting out from the stifling blankets was worth the effort.  Sousuke’s face comes into view, along with the rest of his body a moment later.

"Hey Rin."  Sousuke draws his name out in a way that makes it seem about three syllables longer than it is and Rin catches a hint of fruit, with an underlying scent of alcohol, when Sousuke leans down to nuzzle at his cheek.

"Sousuke."

 

It’s still far too hot and he can’t move much with most of Sousuke’s weight spread over him like this but he can’t really find it in himself to care when Sousuke nudges his cheek and presses his lips to Rin’s jaw.

"Hey, Rin?"  Sousuke murmurs between kisses.  "Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"You know."  Rin’s breath hitches as Sousuke presses his hips into Rin’s.

"You’re drunk."  Cool air hits his skin and he shudders as Sousuke pulls the blanket away from him.

"I’m horny."

"You’re a horny drunk."

"I’m not drunk.  I may be a little tipsy though."  Sousuke’s fingers practically burn where they meet bare skin - Rin’s cheeks, throat, collarbone, arms, the sliver between his waistband and shirt - and Rin swallows hard.

It’s not like he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want Sousuke, but he doesn’t want to risk Sousuke waking up having forgotten.  It was bad enough neither of them could really remember their first kiss as an official couple thanks to the Mikoshibas special spiked Halloween punch so there was no way he was going to let their first time having sex be forgotten by either of them.

They’ve been building up to it and Rin knows it’ll happen soon.  There’s been plenty of intense making out and hands and mouths exploring everything.  But they’ve been taking it easy as much as they can.  Rin’s not entirely sure  _why_ they’re dancing around it so carefully but he’s glad they are.  They’ve had enough emotional shit to dig through without throwing sex in the mix.

Until now.

It’s hard to think straight when Sousuke has Rin’s shirt pushed halfway up and is kissing and biting his way along Rin’s stomach, tongue tracing the muscles, chapped lips pressing against his skin.  It’s hot where is mouth is but the damp skin cools almost instantly when he moves on and Rin shivers.  He threads his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and reluctantly pulls until Sousuke takes his lips away from Rin’s hipbone.

"Sousuke."

"Rin," Sousuke whines and fuck if the sound doesn’t go straight to his cock.  He tugs Sousuke back up so they’re face to face and gives him a soft kiss.

"As much as I hate to say this right now," he gasps a little as Sousuke grinds his hips down again but doesn’t let go of his boyfriend’s hair or chin, "I am not going to have our first time be some half drunken grabfest.  I want both of us to remember it properly."

Sousuke stares down at him, eyes dark and half closed and Rin can see the want there.  He can also see the slight glaze of alcohol.

He can tell Rin’s not going to give in so he pushes himself up to his feet with only a slight wobble that he’s pretty proud of given the fact that most of his blood and brain power is currently in his dick and shuffles down the hallway to the bathroom.  After a few minutes of lying on the floor debating if the almost painful hardon he was sporting was really worth being responsible and shit and deciding that yes, he still wanted both of them sober for the experience, he untangles himself from the blanket.

"Whatcha’ doin?"

Sousuke glares at him a little and then gestures to himself.  He’s already stripped and was in the middle of unsteadily reaching for the shower controls.  ”What does it look like?  I’m gonna hop in a cold shower and then crawl into bed.”

"You’re cute when you pout, you know that?"  Rin watches the way Sousuke’s shoulders tense a little at the comment, the way his lower back shifts as he moves to face Rin fully, the way his stomach and chest are expanding with each heavy breath he takes when he sees Rin staring at him.  "I said no sex."  He drops to his knees and wraps a hand around Sousuke’s cock.  "I didn’t say no to the rest."

Sousuke’s almost triumphant smile turns into a groan as Rin slowly works him into his mouth.

—

Everything hurts when Sousuke wakes up the next morning.  His head, his chest, his hips, his legs.  He detaches Rin from his side and slowly, oh so very slowly, slips off the side of the bed.  He yelps when his legs immediately give out and he thumps to the floor.  A moment later Rin’s sleepy face peeks over the edge.

"What the fuck happened last night?"  

"Do you remember anything?"  He thinks as hard as the marching band in his head will let him and then shakes his head slowly.  Rin laughs.  "I knew it.  I knew you wouldn’t remember anything."  He knows his cheeks flush a little at the scolding tone in Rin’s voice.  ”Well we didn’t have the sex you wanted.”

"If we didn’t do anything why am I so sore?"  The grin Rin gives him almost makes him nervous.

"Oh I didn’t say we didn’t do _anything_.  We just didn’t have sex.”

Rin rolls back over, leaving Sousuke to lay on the floor and contemplate what the hell exactly that meant and what they could have been doing that left his hips and thighs so damn sore.


	22. SouRin - Dresses

He noses at the bulge in Rin’s silky underwear, presses an open mouthed kiss to the skin just above the edge, and Rin smacks his shoulder.  “Sousuke, I swear if you ruin this dress I will kill you.”  Sousuke hums and slides his head out from under the edge of the skirt and grins up at Rin.  The words would sound so much more intimidating if they weren’t interspersed with hitching breaths and aborted groans muffled by Rin’s palm.

"Now now Rin." Sousuke presses his lips to Rin’s palm where bright red teeth marks stand out on his pale skin.  He slowly licks each mark, loving the way Rin’s breath stutters with each press of his tongue.  "How are you going to explain why you were biting your own hand like that?"  Rin opens his mouth to make a remark but snaps is shut again when Sousuke stands and leans in close, voice low and breath warm on his ear.  "And why would I want to ruin your dress when you look so amazing in it?"

He steps away and smooths out Rin’s outfit, patting the skirt gently as if dusting it off, tugging playfully on the hem of it a couple of times, adjusting the straps so it sits properly on Rin’s shoulders.  Rin does look amazing.  Stockings that end just above his knees and a skirt starting just a touch above that, just enough to flash a sliver of skin when Rin twists a certain way.  The skirt flares in a way that gives his hips even more definition, draws Sousuke’s attention to the way Rin moves, the way he practically glides around the room as he pulls the shoes to match his outfit from the closet.  He shoots Sousuke a dirty look over his shoulder when he lets out an appreciative groan when Rin bends over to slip them on.

Rin slips a jacket on and they’re ready to go.

—

When the lights at the bar highlight Rin just right it’s all Sousuke can do to keep himself from pulling Rin into a dark corner and kissing him until they’re both senseless.  Rin is always radiant, fire and passion and life and all Sousuke wants to do when he meets Rin’s eyes across the room and Rin grins at him is take him home and feel that passion bursting under his fingertips.

But it’s not often that Rin feels like dressing up and heading out to a bar.  So Sousuke watches as Rin drinks a little, dances a little, watches the way his face slowly flushes as the bar gets crowded.  He makes the mistake of comparing it to the way that Rin looked when he pulled himself away from him earlier that night and he can’t stop himself from edging through the crowd and pulling Rin close.

—

Rin bites down on Sousuke’s hand, his other one is on Rin’s hip, fingers digging in as he rolls his own hips forward.  Rin’s hands are pressed against wall next to the door.  He can feel and hear the thumping bass of whatever song is playing through the speakers set up just outside the bathroom and a small part of his mind wonders if the speakers are there for just this kind of reason.

Then his thoughts blank because Sousuke is pounding into him and he can feel the heat coiling in his stomach.  Each thrust makes the loose material of Rin’s skirt tickle his thighs and the way Sousuke has his underwear tugged to the side rubs his erection almost painfully.  It’s not quite enough and too much all at once.  He needs to move the skirt out of the way or reach into his underwear and touch himself or do something but he can’t.  Because the way Sousuke has him bent and stretched forward, the way his knees are already watery and weak, he’s barely standing on his own now and he knows if he takes a hand off the wall he’ll slip.

So he can only stand there, pushing back as much as he can to meet each thrust, as his whines and moans are collected against Sousuke’s palm.

The world shifts as Sousuke suddenly spins and presses his own back against the wall, hand leaving Rin’s mouth as he pulls Rin up off the floor and pounds up into him.  He slaps his hands over his mouth, not fast enough to cut off the first moan that echoes through the tiny bathroom however, and that sound makes Sousuke groan into Rin’s neck.

He fists one hand against his mouth and slips the other one under his skirt.  The silky material is wet and sticky against his fingers and he wraps his fingers around himself, underwear and all.

—

“You really do look amazing in that dress,” Sousuke murmurs against his neck as they take the train back to their apartment.

"You just like the easy access."  Rin teases, shifting a little uncomfortably as the damp fabric of his underwear sticks to him. "But I will admit I am impressed you didn’t ruin the dress."

"Hmm just wait until we get home and you let me take it off you.  I’ll really impress you then."

"Looking forward to it."  Rin snugs his hips backwards into Sousuke’s with a smile.


	23. SouRin - Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Sourin 5 (5. restraining the other)

Sousuke’s pinning Rin down with one hand tight around his wrists and Rin practically writhes on the bed, whining as he tries to get Sousuke to let him go or to get his naked body closer to Sousuke’s for more friction he’s not sure which.  All he knows is that Sousuke’s fingers are tight on his wrist and and even tighter against his hip where he’s pressing down to still Rin’s movements and his lips are hot and damp against Rin’s skin and all he can do is try to get his body closer and Rin needs more.

"So pushy," Sousuke murmurs as he mouths lazily at Rin’s stomach, tongue running along the muscles as he works his way up to Rin’s neck.  "So needy."  He runs his tongue along Rin’s neck, nipping gently at his throat, and laughs in his ear when Rin’s hips try to buck up.  "And you’re all mine."  Rin shudders and turns his head for a kiss and Sousuke obliges.  It’s wet and sloppy and Sousuke already knows that this isn’t going to be anything long.  They’re both in the mood for a fast fuck.  "Don’t move your hands," he states in a tone that leaves no room for disobeying as he lets go of Rin’s wrists and sits up, sliding off the bed to root around in the drawer for a moment.

Rin listens.  Sometimes he doesn’t.  Sometimes he’s too intent on just getting things going.  Sometimes he’s too far gone to hear Sousuke’s words.  Tonight is that perfect balance between the two.

Rin’s breath is heavy and shaky, eyes wide and slick lips parted.  His hands stay above him though they’re laying palm up now instead of clasped together but that’s fine.  His knees drop apart when Sousuke slips back onto the bed.

It doesn’t take long for Rin fall apart under Sousuke.  Slicked up fingers knuckle deep, curving just right, dragging through the tight heat, pushing him higher and higher.  Just when he’s about to loose himself and drop his arms to grab onto Sousuke’s wrist he pulls his fingers away.  A moment later Sousuke pushes into him and he groans, eyes flying open when Sousuke’s fingers wrap around his wrists and his body settles against him.

"Thought I told you not to move your hands."  Rin’s eyes flare as he pushes against Sousuke, wrists twisting and turning in Sousuke’s tight grip and body bucking against him.

"Just move already," Rin hisses and nips at Sousuke’s chin.

"Move already?  I can do that."  Sousuke pulls back and snaps his hips forward and Rin’s already far too close to the edge to do anything but ride it out as Sousuke holds onto him.


	24. SouRin - Table Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: 23 Sourin (23. getting fucked over a desk or table)

"Sousuke," Rin grunts as he tries to keep his hips back from the edge of the table, "you do realize we, ah, _eat_ here.”  Sousuke leans down and hums against Rin’s neck.

"And now I’m having the most delicious meal yet."  Rin shivers when Sousuke nibbles at his ear.  "You."

The polished surface is smooth against his bare stomach and Rin briefly wonders how long it will be before he can properly sit at the table without bushing at having the knowledge of what it was like to be bent over it with his jeans around one ankle and Sousuke’s fingers wrapped around his cock.  Then Sousuke pushes Rin’s hips down and tilts his own up in a way that has Rin seeing stars and cursing as he tries to get a grip on their kitchen table.  He can almost see his reflection in the wooden surface and he whimpers when his feet slip and Sousuke uses the opportunity to lift him off his feet and slide out of him.

He easily flips Rin onto his back and slides his ass to the edge of the table before sinking back into him.  Rin wonders how long it will take him to look at the table and not see it as the perfect height for Sousuke to fuck him senseless.

But then he wraps his legs around Sousuke’s back and pulls him in close and they both groan against the other’s lips when Sousuke is seated so deep inside him it almost burns.

"Fuck," Rin mutters as Sousuke plants kisses along his neck and slowly rolls his hips back and forth.  "Fuck, Sousuke.  Just fuck me already."  He gets a bite on his collarbone in response and then he’s seeing stars when Sousuke snaps his hips forward.

He can vaguely register the sound of the table slowly inching across the floor but he’s too busy letting whimpers and grunts slip through his lips to really notice.  Plus he has Sousuke bent over him, panting against his ear, aborted sentences that are really just a collection of cut off moans and muttered “Fucks” and he can clearly hear they way their bodies are coming together.

Then Sousuke goes tense against him and Rin groans as they both tip over the edge of orgasm.


	25. MakoReiMiko - restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for MakoReiMiko - pinning against the wall/restraining

Seijuro watches, golden eyes wide, as Rei leans forward, whispers something into Makoto’s ear that makes him flush and makes his eyes dart towards the bed for a moment before focusing on Rei’s face.  He squirms when Makoto’s arms come around Rei’s back and slide down until he can rest his hands on Rei’s hips, fingers flexing and slipping under the edge of Rei’s track pants and Seijuro’s own fingers flex as well, wrapping around the velvety restraints tying him down to the bed.

From his position on the bed Seijuro can’t quite make out what Rei is saying and would actually think that he’s just resting his forehead against the crook of Makoto’s neck if not for the murmuring he can just make out and the way the flush is crawling from Makoto’s cheeks down his neck and chest.  Seeing Makoto flush and squirm under Rei’s carefully chosen words is a sight he never gets tired of and he’s perfectly content to watch it for what feels like forever.  Which is a plus seeing as how he’s tied on the bed and can’t really do anything else at the moment other than tense his muscles at Makoto’s whimpers when Rei’s tongue darts out and runs along his neck.

He’s not sure who is more breathtaking right now: Rei, eyes sharp and glittering as he uses all of his tricks to slowly take Makoto apart piece by piece where he has him pinned against the wall, or Makoto, cheeks pink and eyes wide as his fingers tense and grip at Rei’s waist, gaze occasionally darting over to meet Seijuro’s and widening even further at the look of desire he knows is on his face.  They are both so gorgeous, so wonderful, and he’s lucky to have them.

He opens his mouth to say as much and he swears Rei has eyes in the back of his head because just as he does Rei grazes one of Makoto’s reddened ears with his teeth and Seijuro swallows his words when Makoto lets out a moan at the sensation.  Rei has them both right where he wants them and even if Seijuro wasn’t tied down there’s a very good chance that he would be motionless anyway because Rei chooses that moment to drop to his knees and run his tongue along Makoto’s stomach before tugging his shorts down.  He’s not sure if Makoto is turned on more by Rei pinning him to the wall or by Seijuro watching them in action but he doesn’t really care either way.  Because meeting Makoto’s eyes as Rei licks the side of his cock before sucking it into his mouth with a practiced motion has Seijuro and Makoto both shuddering.

Because he knows exactly what it’s like to have Rei’s lips warm around his cock and have his tongue pressing in all the right places to stir the heat in his stomach.  He knows what it’s like to have one warm hand press against his hip, a sharp contrast to the cool wall behind him, as Rei keeps control.  He knows what it’s like to have hungry eyes scanning his body - he’s not even sure Makoto knows just how damn predatory he can look when he’s watching them together - and the way a heated gaze can almost feel like caresses.

Just like he knows that when Makoto comes, maybe five minutes later, maybe fifteen he’s too wrapped up in the sounds Makoto and Rei are both making and the sight of Makoto’s fingers digging into Rei’s hair and Rei’s fingers pressing into Makoto’s skin to pay attention to time, he’s close to coming himself.  Rei stands as Makoto starts to sink, swaps their positions so that Makoto can lean forward against him and the wall both, and smiles at Seijuro over Makoto’s shoulder.  His eyes travel from Seijuro’s flushed face, across his chest where he can feel his nipples hardening under Rei’s gaze, down his stomach where he knows he has pre-cum dripping and sticking to his skin, and then to his hard cock.  Rei’s smile turns into something dangerous and Seijuro realizes that somehow Rei knows he’s close to coming completely untouched.  Not even a kiss or caress or whisper of air across his skin from one of them since Makoto tied him down and he’s almost over the edge.

Rei’s eyes meet his, challenging him, asking permission, devouring him. 

He bites his lip and tilts his head to the side with a smile.

"Go for it."


End file.
